


Requesting Your Love; Reapers-Carino SFW Request Compilation

by Reapers-Carino (SweetKimchii)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Compilation, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Medical Procedures, Multi, Overwatch - Freeform, Pregnancy, Requests, Safe For Work, Tumblr Prompt, reapers-carino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetKimchii/pseuds/Reapers-Carino
Summary: A collection of all the safe for work readerxcanon requests that been received and answered by reapers-carino. See individual chapters for applicable warning





	1. Healing Death (ReaperxReader)

Warning: Graphic depiction of violence, blood, medical talk

 

Request: hELLO!!! I'm here to request a doozy: Reaper is detrimentally wounded and he demands his S/O to be his personal physician. I crave reaper as much as I do angst. /sweats

 

* * *

 

 

Your body jumped the second time you heard the banging on your loft’s door, your hand diving under your bed and grabbing your sidearm, a blaster pistol. Your heart drummed against your ribcage as you rolled out of bed and dropped onto the floor in a low crouch. You stalked towards the door slowly, sliding across the walls for cover, checking around the corners and not seeing anyone. The sound of them pounding on the door again made you jump, your arm lifting, finger sitting ready on the trigger.

This was one of the safe houses that Reaper had set up for you two. No one should have been able to find your or him or this location without digging way deeper than they should have. You’d be damned if you’d let them mess up this fucked up sense of normalcy you two had finally fallen into.  

Your hand moved to the door’s biometric scanner, counting down as you listened to the door unlock, mentally chastising yourself for not installing cameras sooner. Standing to the side you slowed your breathing, willing yourself calm so your aim wouldn’t go astray. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1.

As the door slid open you moved in front of it, pistol leveled at the head of person that had been banging on your door. Widowmaker took a step back, hand moving towards her own gun as she glared at you. She looked rough, a few grazed bullet wounds on her cheek, side and leg, her yellow eyes tired but calculating.

“Amelie”, you questioned bewildered, slowly lowering the gun as she did the same. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Bring him in”, she said over her shoulder, taking a half step back and further into the hallway.

“Dios mio…Gabe needs to lose some weight.”

Sombra’s thermoptic camo dropped, revealing the tiny woman barely holding Reaper up against the wall. He looked bad, to put it simply. There were bullet holes everywhere; his gauntlets, shin guards, through his cloak, and pants. Smoke billowed then receded around him and the wounds, your heart in your throat as you looked at the puddle of dark blood that gleamed in the low hallway light.

Your eyes went wide, your pistol clattering to the floor as you surged forward to help Amelie and Sombra get Gabriel inside. He was barely conscious, his legs barely keeping up with the three of you as you as you carried him towards the long couch in the living room. You set him down gingerly your heart pounding.

“W-what happened”, you asked, your mind moving a million miles per minute. You hesitated for a moment, not wanting to leave his side, taking off to grab the full STOMP military medical kit in the bathroom.

“We got ambushed”, Sombra answered, dropping down heavily in one of the other chairs. She winced in pain, rubbing her side slowly. “Gabe took the brunt of it, but he got us out. We tried to take him back to HQ but he freaked. Told us to take him to you.”

“Me”, you asked, confused,rushing back into the living room, the heavy medical bag thrown over your shoulder, turning all the lights in the room on. Your eyes looked between the hacker and sniper, neither women giving you nothing else as explanation. 

“Get out…”

Gabriel’s voice sounded rough, gritty and wet; his red eyes glowing weakly from beneath his drooping hooded head.

“Get out”, he bellowed when none of you moved. He dissolved into a fit of painful coughs, his breaths wet, wheezing and nasty.

“Fine don’t gotta yell”, Sombra snapped back, pushing herself up. Amelie was almost out of the door when the tiny hacker followed, Sombra glancing over her shoulder. “Don’t die on us Gabe, comprende?”

Your knees hit the floor before the door had slid completely shut, your hands shaking as you opened the medical kit up completely. His breathing made your blood run cold, the wet, wheezing breaths twisting up your insides. You pulled a few deep breaths into your lungs, trying to slow your racing heart, calm down your overactive adrenaline.

You carefully unclipped the sides of his mask, pulling it from his face gingerly. His glowing red eyes glared down at you, his brow furrowed in pain. Your eyes danced over his face, looking for any other signs of injury on his features. Fortunately it looked like his mask had done its job. But that didn’t stop you from freezing as you saw the crimson stain on his lips.

“Baby…”

Your voice came out as a whisper, your hands shaking as you began to remove his armor. His gauntlets came off, clattering to the wooden floors, belted holster and grenade canister dropped to the floor with little care.

“Shit…”, you hissed as you had finally gotten his bulletproof vest off, seeing the bullet hole that sat in the right side of his chest.

That was preventing his healing. The wound was trying to fix itself, the billow of black smoke pouring from the bullet hole as his cells degenerated only to regenerate around the wound in the same way. The bullet had struck his lungs, the bubbling blood around the wound a telltale sign. You had seen this before on the field, but you were shocked he had made it back before his lung had collapsed completely.

“B-baby”, you said slowly, turning as your hands dove into the medical bag, hands wrapping around the trauma shears. “There’s a bullet that has hit your lung, it’s why you won’t heal…I gotta…I gotta get it out, okay?”

Your eyes jumped up to his face when he didn’t respond, his eyes still watching you as he grit his teeth in pain. He gave a low grunt as a response, your hands pulling the tight underarmor away from his skin. The shears slid through the fabric effortlessly, a cry catching in your throat as you saw how much blood poured from the wound after every slow heartbeat. If this was any other person, you know he would be dead but you didn’t know how long the revived super soldier could survive with these kinds of wounds. Could he bleed out? Could he suffocate? You jumped as Gabriel grabbed your shoulder, making you look up into his eyes.

“Fix it”, he ordered, eyes narrowed at you. He wasn’t squeezing, he was grounding you so you didn’t lose your cool. Nodding your head, you took a slow gulp of air.

“I got you”, you breathed, nodding your hair rhythmically. “I-I got you…’

He released your shoulder as your hands began to riffle through the bag, pulling out the alcohol hand sanitizer. You squeezed half the bottle into your hands, scrubbing your skin vigorously. You waited for your skin to dry, hands shaking, yanking on the medical gloves. You bit your lip hard as you pulled out the iodine wipes, carefully cleaning around the wound. You watched his hands twitch before clawing into the couch, a low growl falling from his lips.

“I’m sorry”, you whispered, repeating the apology over and over until the blood and dirt had been wiped away. You grabbed your next set of supplies; a quick clotting solution, saline solution, tweezers, and gauze. “Gabe, baby, I need you to lean back. I need to see how deep this wound is…okay?”

Your hand moved to his shoulder, his hand shooting up and wrapping around your wrist bruisingly tight. He stared you down, his eyes boring into yours as black took over the sclera of his eyes. He was panting now, out of breath, smoke dripping from his mouth.

“Hey baby”, you murmured, your other hand lifting and lightly stroking his cheek, ignoring the flinch. “C-calm down, okay? I can’t help you if you’re sitting up, okay? I need to get you to lay back, okay?”

A shaky smile rose to your lips, trying to exude an aura of calm and composure. Your thumb light stroked his cheek, your eyes boring into his as you refused to be cowed by his reaction to pain. His grip loosened on your wrist, Reaper groaning as he leaned all the way back.

“Thank you”, you breathed out, stroking his cheek once more before your hand moved to rest on his solid, scarred chest. “This is going to hurt…okay? But…but I need to see how deep this goes…okay?”

You didn’t wait for his answer, grabbing the bag of saline solution, irrigating the blood from the wound, Gabriel howled angrily. His hands clawed through the couch arm, his sharp nail slicing through the fabric. You spared a glance up, his eyes narrowing into slits, his lips lifting in a snarl, his canines growing sharper. Your eyes dropped back down to the wound, seeing the glint of the bullet in his chest. You thanked the spirits that at the very least it looked like it would be easy enough to pull straight out.

“Okay baby”, you murmured softly, switching the hand that the saline solution was in and picking up the long, thin steel tweezers. “Once I get this out, you’ll be able to heal, alright? Then I’ll work on getting the rest out…but you’ll finally be able to breathe, alright? But this is going to hurt….I need you to stay in control…I know it’s going to be hard…but baby I need you to focus, okay?”

His breath was coming out in low, soft hisses, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at you. You could see was grasping onto a thin string of control, resisting the urge to slip into his demonic, feral side. Smoke was beginning to billow off thicker and thicker, the smoke almost completely opaque, his head tilting to the side as he tried to regain control.

“Gabriel”, you started, quickly putting the instruments in your hand down. You slowly pressed both of your hands to either side of his face, watching his pain-filled eyes focus on you again. “Breathe Gabriel, breathe. Just a little bit more and we will be done, okay? You know I love you, papi. I know you can handle this, just a little bit more.”

His eyes stayed focus on your own, his pupils slowly growing back into their regular size, the black refusing to recede from the whites of  your eyes. Your thumbs gently stroked both sides of his face, gliding over his cheekbones and sliding down over his lips. His labored breathing relaxed slightly, his hand reaching up and covering one of your hands.

“That’s it”, you murmured, smiling as you slowly pulled your hand away from his and resting them in his lap. “I knew you could handle this guapo.”

Your hands moved quickly, grabbing the tweezers and calming your nerves as you followed the entry point of the wound, carefully pinching the bullet. You locked the tweezer in place, pulling back carefully and wincing as you listened to him grunt and growl. You held your breath as the bullet came out, tilting your head back and finally taking a breath. You moved in auto-pilot, squeaking out an apology as you jammed the wound coagulant into the bullet wound, pushing the plunger down and pulling back.

“Dios lo maldiga”, he cussed at you, earning the sympathetic look you gave him. You watched the wound turn to smoke before solidifying whole, the wound slowly beginning to close up. You could hear the wheeze in his breathing slow then disappear, his body pressing even further into the couch.

“Rest baby”, you said softly, gently patting his hand. “I’ll keep cleaning up these wounds…you just rest, okay?”

His hand wrapped tight around yours, squeezing hard as he let exhaustion take over.

“Thank you mi reina…thank you.”


	2. Don't Cry (McCreexReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: McCree and the "No don't cry, I hate it when you cry" prompt

McCree pressed a searing kiss against your lips, the sweet smell of tobacco and sandalwood filling your senses. Your hands clung tight to his sarape, not wanting to let him leave just yet, uncertainty fluttering around like butterflies in your stomach. You were worried, something was telling you not to let him leave. McCree chuckled breathlessly against your lips, pulling back with a small smirk, and wrapping his hands lightly around her wrists. Your brow creased, worrying your bottom lip between your teeth as you gently loosened your hold on him.

“Hurry back”, you murmur, voice soft, wrapping your arms tight around his waist and burying your face in his chest.

“I’ll be back faster than green grass through a goose”, he drawled warmly, placing a quick kiss against the top of your head.

Your nose scrunched up at the gross imagery, your head tilting up as you chuckled at his peculiar analogy. McCree opened his mouth say something else, only to be cut off by a barking call from Soldier: 76. Jesse smiled, pressing one last quick kiss against your forehead before jogging to board the helicopter tasked with taking them out there.

* * *

They should have been back by now.

McCree’s plaid shirt you wore was being wrung and twisted between your hands, trying to dispel the icy coolness that had settled in your stomach.

This was supposed to be a simple routine mission to Rio de Janeiro; clear out the local gang that had taken hold of one of the former Vishkar warehouse’s. The gang had been weaponizing the exact same technology that Symmetra and Lucio used; wreaking havoc in the large Brazilian city and causing general chaos.

The strike team they had decided was small; a few of the grunt soldiers, Lucio, Soldier: 76, McCree, Hanzo, Zarya and Tracer. All small enough to move easily through alleyways and favelas street but solid enough to pack a punch to a bunch of street thugs.

That had been five days ago.They were supposed to be back on the third and yet there was still no word from the field. The anxious butterflies that had been there the first night had turned into cold lead at the bottom of your stomach. Mei and Hana had tried to convince you to eat, Ana even threatening to sedate you if you didn’t return to your room and rest.

You had slept nary an hour sleeping, the rest spent tossing and turning, the overwhelming emptiness of your shared bed, their room driving your anxiety through the roof. You couldn’t eat, you could barely sleep and you couldn’t stop pacing long enough to even do a modicum of work.

Your hands shook as you finally released McCree’s plaid shirt from your hands, forcing them through your hair. The rational side of your brain tried to tell you there was nothing to worry about, that missions didn’t always go as planned but that was the nature of the job. That things could be alright and he would be home soon and you had nothing to worry about. But your mind simply didn’t want to listen.

You could feel the start of another anxiety attack starting in your chest, tears prickling at your eyes. You hand covered your mouth, shushing a soft whimper as you turned towards your and McCree’s room. If you were going to have a panic attack, you didn’t need it to happen in front of everyone. You managed to make it back to your room, dropping down onto your bed and shaking like a leaf. Sleep overtook your exhausted body, your hands clinging to McCree’s pillow like your life depended on it.

* * *

You awoke to the sound of your door sliding open, your eyes still shut tight as your mind groggily tried to wake up. You had forgotten to lock the keypad, too focused on finding somewhere to sit and breathe. And you didn’t want to be bothered now. You would focus on eating later, when you knew your love was back home safe and sound.

“Go away”, you croaked, your sleep-laden voice managing to fill the room. “I’m not hungry…just go away.”

That didn’t discourage the footsteps that began to move further into the room, getting closer and closer to your bed. You pulled McCree’s pillow away from your face, an angry grunt leaving your mouth as you launched the pillow towards the unwelcome visitor.

“Now woah there, darlin’. I know I ain’t been here in a minute but ya really gonna kick me out of our room. I’m mighty tired.”

You jumped up, bleary eyes focusing on the outline of McCree standing at the foot of the bed. Your eyes blink rapidly, McCree coming into focus. You examined him up and down; noting the bruising under his eye, the bandage on his left arm and that lovable, playful smirk on his lips. He had abandoned his serape already, his hat resting in his hand.

Your bottom lip began to quiver, your brow furrowing up as tears clouded your vision. Before you could help it, you began to sob heavy, happy tears. McCree rushes forward, his calloused hands gently holding your face, rough thumbs pushing away tears.

Sniffling pitifully, you couldn’t stop the tears as he brushed the tears away, cooing ‘sweetie’, ‘honey’, ‘darlin’’, ‘sugar’. McCree began to litter small kisses against you cheeks, your lips, your forehead, any place he could find.

“No, darlin’ don’t cry, I hate it when you cry…”

You wrapped your arms tight around him, pushing his hands away and nuzzling into the crook of his neck. You took several deep breaths, using his scent to calm you down. He was home and he was okay, this was all you wanted.


	3. Coughing Confessions (Soldier: 76x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request reader gets sick the meds makes talk loose and makes admit they affection to 76. Then 76 cares for them ,reader try to wiggle out of blanket but fails. After reader get well 76 gets sick and reader shakes their head and take cares of him.

“You know”, you slurred, a hazy smile on your lips as you stared at Soldier: 76. The older man paused at your word, brow cocking up as he listened to more of your medicine muddled words. You had gone on several different rants about how odd it was there was a talking monkey (gorilla he corrected you) or disbelief over the fact the Shimadas were real ninjas or literal cowboys like Jesse still existed. You’d ramble for several moments before trailing off and dozing off again, the fever that had taken hold of your body demanding rest and recuperation.

“What do I know”, Jack teased back, his hands moving again as he wiped a cool cloth over your face. He earned a quiet, appreciative hum as he whisked away the gritty sweat that clung to your skin, the coolness heaven against your feverish skin. Your hands lifted sluggishly, wrapping around his wrist to hold him there, your bleary eyes fixing him with a stare.

“You are really fucking hot”, you said bluntly, a serious look crossing your face before turning into a wide grin. You couldn’t process the look of surprise that crossed Jack’s features, his blue eyes going wide before his brows scrunched up in confusion. You mirrored him, brow furrowing before you dissolved into a fit of giggle. “No no, really, you are super hot. And sweet. And rugged. And you know how to use a gun, like really well and that’s totally hot too. But you’re like…more than that y’know? You’re real. You don’t bullshit people and even if you try and act like you don’t care, y’care about everyone. Real standup guy.”

You nodded your head decidedly before your face went blank, your body telling you that you had to pee and deciding instantly that you would be able to get up yourself. Wiggling underneath the covers, your hands dragged away from Jack’s wrist, trying to push the blanket away so you could move.

“Hey hey relax”, Jack called out to you, lightly grabbing at your hands and fixing you with an admonishing stare. You shook your head hard, legs kicking weakly as you still tried to escape the impossibly heavy covers of your own bed. “You’re going to make yourself worst! What’s wrong?”

“Gotta pee”, you whined, only to feel Jack easily pull the covers back and away from your sweat drenched body. You released a sigh of pure relief as the cooler air rolled over your skin, allowing yourself to feel several moments of relaxation before attempting to move away from the bed.

It was like you were moving through molasses, your body not responding to your orders to actually move. You couldn’t even force yourself to actually sit up, your eyes seeking Jack’s out.

“Help please?”

Jack gave a short snort of laughter as his arms maneuvered under your body, lifting you up effortlessly. You curled into his touch, letting a slow sigh of appreciation out as you touched his chest lightly. If your head wasn’t so dizzy from sickness, you would have see the blush on Jack’s face as you massaged and groped at his chest. He was gentle as he placed your feet back on the ground, promising he would be there to help you back to bed when you were finished. He was true to his word, helping you back out of the bathroom and taking care of you when you for the rest of the time you were ill. As you regained your strength over the next several days Jack was there, blushing occasionally and avoiding your gaze for one reason or another. But as you grew better, Jack seemed to glean some of your sickness onto himself.

“Alright Jack go lay down”, you ordered, hands on your hips, finally able to walk around your place without the threat of randomly stumbling or fainting. “You took care of me so allow me to return the favor. Alright?”

The graying blonde tried to fight your words, opening his mouth to argue but you shot a warning glare at him. His cheeks were tinged pink and his baby blues were unfocused, there was no way you were going to allow him to walk all the way across the base back to his room. He could rest here until he felt better. He closed his mouth and sighed softly going to take a step before faltering, your arms wrapping tight around his torso to stop him from hitting the floor. A bashful blush burned at your face, holding tight to the object of your affection and tilting your head back to look up at him.

“Y-you alright”, you asked, shoulders tensing as he locked you with a genuine stare. Nervousness crept up your spine, a part of you wanting to dart away while the other part demanded you stay. “J-Jack?”

“I like you too”, he stated simply, giving a small lopsided grin.


	4. Baby Love (Yakuza!HanzoxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakuza!Hanzo with pregnant s/o? During the pregnancy and birth?

From a hostess at an upscale bar to the wife of a Yakuza boss. It sounded like the storyline of one of those movies or TV dramas and yet, this was your life. You had drawn the eye of Hanzo Shimada; the sophisticated, suave man of few words who initially frequented the establishment when holding private business meetings. You could feel his eyes on you whenever you had been working and soon found yourself requested as a personal hostess for the sharply dressed man with the hawk-like gaze. Enticing professionality morphed into actual attraction; small gift of affections turning into a request to date you which soon led to marriage.

You counted yourself as lucky. Most of the other hostesses or former yankee girls ended up in loveless, violent marriages with men who wanted a trophy wife and punching bag all in one. Hanzo treated you like a queen; granting your any desire or wish, showering you in gifts and private displays of affection. You wanted for absolutely nothing and lived in the lap of luxury within the Shimada faction walls. Anytime you left, you were flanked by personal female guards and whenever Hanzo had important ‘legitimate’ meetings, you were on his arm as his doting and loving wife. He didn’t involve you with any of his illegal practices, you were an exquisite flower in the garden of his life and he planned to keep you safe. And his child that grew inside of you.

“Beloved…”

You smiled, Hanzo’s voice was still tinged by sleep, his hands lightly moving over your waist to rest on your growing stomach. You tilted your head to the side as Hanzo placed a gentle kiss against the side of your neck, his chin resting in the crook of your shoulder. You had neither been actively trying to conceive nor working to prevent it, letting fate handle any type of family planning you’d fall under. When he found out you were pregnant, he was ecstatic in his own ways; his eyes lit up, he pulled you to him and kissed you hard and openly in front of the doctor that made the housecall. Hanzo wasted no expense in making sure your pregnancy progressed smoothly; a personal chef on call 24/7, a masseuse that you could visit in person or request on the estate, your own private midwife and weekly spa trips to keep you ridiculously pampered and relaxed. He had even begun accompanying you more after you expressed that you felt lonely with him gone so often.

This is how you found yourself waking with him at least three days out of the week, enjoying a meal or two together as he answered calls and dispatched orders to his secretary who would then pass them onto whomever needed to hear them. You leaned back into your husband, humming contently as his arms wrapped tighter around your body. His lips pressed hard against the side of your neck again, drawing a quiet chuckle from your lips and a pleased sigh from his. Covering his hands with your own smaller ones, you massaged the back of his hands before deciding to speak.

“Good morning dear husband”, you teased playfully, earning a throaty huff of a laugh at the formal nickname. “I hope I didn’t wake you…”

“No dearest”, Hanzo started between another kiss, squeezing you again. He had never made you second guess his attraction to you even through the pregnancy, his level of affection almost growing as you did. “Waking in bed without you however was inspiration enough to rise.”

A wave of nausea had pulled you out of your sleep and forced you out of bed, your hand combing through Hanzo’s hair as you rose as not to wake the man. You had slipped to the down to the kitchen and fixed yourself a cup of peppermint-ginger tea, obnoxiously sweetened to your preference. Turning your head, you gave a soft ‘oh’ when you saw he had already gotten dressed, the white button up covering his once shirtless torso.

Turning yourself around, Hanzo pulled back slightly, your eyes looking him up and down, humming approvingly. Hanzo wore both traditional and modern clothing, both looking dashing on him but the latter edging out with your preference. He wore black slacks, the white button up tucked in but not buttoned all the way up, the navy blue tie hanging undone around his collar and his black hair still down. A warm, thankful smile began to pull at your lips, your eyes connecting with your husband’s dark ones. This was a ritual that the both of you had started from when you had first been brought into the Shimada clan. You initially had been no more than a glorified wallflower; pretty, pleasant and essentially useless. Before meeting Hanzo you had been a working girl your entire adult life, working hard to earn your keep and live your life as comfortably as you could. Doing absolutely nothing left you antsy, restless. So in the morning you would rise with your then boyfriend and assist him with getting ready. You’d pick out his ties and socks, button up his shirts and assist him with putting his shoes on. It made you feel at least somewhat useful before you became the lady of the house.

Reaching out, you pulled him closer so his torso rested against your pregnant belly, one of his hands lifting to lightly stroke at your cheek. Your fingers made quick work of the button up, your fingers playfully ghosting under his shirt to lightly stroke the edges of clan’s dragon tattoo on his left shoulder before closing it. You worked your magic, tying his tie into a trinity knot, your hand smoothing over his chest as you looked up at him affectionately. His hand moved from your cheek to your chin, holding it as he dipped his head down and pressed an affectionate kiss to your lips. His free hand tenderly massaged your belly as he pulled away, smiling down at you.

“Remember to tell your doctor this, beloved.”

You nodded your head, understanding he was  referring to your nausea. He’d text you mid-day just to make sure it had been done and would take care of it himself if your pregnancy brain made you forget. Always watching out for you.

“Of course, my love.”

* * *

“Boss we can just force our way back in there…she can’t tell you to get out like that ca–”

Hanzo stopped on a dime and snarled at the man that had dared to speak, his eyes pinning the man with a look that could kill. The younger man immediately bowed, stammering an apology as he backed out of the room at the quiet recommendation from a senior member. Hanzo was known for his chilling calmness, his cutting words and icy gaze usually enough to break anyone who would cross him. But now he was on edge, snapping angrily at anyone that would speak to him as he paced. No one could blame him really. Hanzo had been kicked out of the room by your midwife after snapping at her when you went through a particularly rough contraction, the man demanding to know why the pain medication hadn’t kicked in yet.

So now all he could do was pace while several of his guards fidgeted about, thrown off by their boss’ energy. He could hear your cries through the door, his heart tugging every single time it reached his ears. His twin dragons begged to be set free, to protect their master’s mate, Hanzo was barely able to fight the urge himself. But he knew that it would upset you so instead he would wait, his heart in his throat and nervous flitting in his belly. Time trickled by, far slower than Hanzo would have liked, hours feeling like days. Until the strong, loud cry pierced the air.

It felt as if the world around him melted away, the strong, growing cries of the newborn working everyone into an excited frenzy. Someone clapped Hanzo on the back, another on the shoulder and they were all cheering when the door to the room you had been delivering in slid open a crack. The midwife smiled and motioned for Hanzo to come forward, his men pushing him when his feet froze to the ground, excited and intimidated by the prospect of finally meeting his child.

“Hanzo…come say hi.”

Your voice drew him the rest of the way into the room, warmth exploding in his chest as he laid eyes on you and the small bundle you held in your arms. Your face was ruddy, hair stuck to your skin by sweat, eyes heavy with exhaustion; but he was sure you had never looked more beautiful. He stopped in front of you, his hand lightly stroking your cheek, his other hand shaking as it came to lay gently upon the head of the newborn. The newborn boy fidgeted at his touch, his mouth opening in a big yawn as Hanzo lightly stroked his face. Emotion made his throat feel tight as he dipped down, pressing his lips hard against your forehead, pulling the both of you into a hug. Haruto gave a whine at being jostled, the newborn fidgeting before settling between his mother and father quietly.

“Haruto Shimada”, you hummed softly as Hanzo pulled back, your head falling to the pillow on your bed, patting the space on the California king sized bed next to you lightly. Your midwife hung around the background, cleaning up the area quickly and quietly, the omnic nurse following right behind her.  Hanzo took the seat, taking your hand gently and kissing your knuckles hard, as he scoot back to lay amongst the pillows with you. Immeasurable pride, love, happiness and need to protect filled his being as he looked between you and Haruto contently. You leaned your head onto his shoulder, peeking up at him through your lashes. “Would you like to hold him love?”

Hanzo barely nodded before you were carefully passing the newborn into his arms, the Yakuza head breathing stopping for several moments. Haruto fidgeted, smacking his lips lightly in a yawn once more as he turned into his father’s touch. Hanzo took this time to study him thoroughly; thick black hair covering his head, face chubby and skin ruddy from being birthed. Later, he would say that Haruto was a peculiar looking little thing when he came out but right now at this moment the child was the image of perfection. Your snort drew Hanzo’s attention up, your finger pointing to the foot of the bed with a humored smile.

Yuuki and Ame sat at the end of the bed, curled into a loose pile on top of one another and rest at your feet. The translucent blue dragons were content to sit and wait, intrigued yet protective, instantly acknowledging the new charge that had been added to the family. Extending a hand to them, you gently pat Ame on the head as he moved forward, chuckling quietly as the dragon purred under your touch.

“Keep him safe”, you ordered softly, knowing there was no real need to tell the dragons what to do.

“The dragons will consume our enemies”, Hanzo reminded you, his voice soft but mirthful as he leaned over and lightly kissed you on the forehead, cradling your sleeping son to his chest lovingly.


	5. Private (ZaryaxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I imagine Zarya as a private person when it comes to relationships and i feel like that might freak me out a lil idk? So can you please do a zarya x reader where she thinks zarya doesn't want their teammates to know their together and is insecure and finally she cries and tells zarya how she feels and zarya just heaves reader over her shoulder and is shouting "she is mine. I am hers. I love her. No one else can have my baby." And stuff like that and reader is embarrassed but also relieved?

“Oh Y/N who are you waiting for?”

“Oh um…no one! I just like to see that everyone has made it home safe!”

You forced a smile onto your face, your mind tuning out the rest of what they were saying as your eyes turned up to look at the dropship that was making its descent onto the vertiport. You absolutely hated lying and you hated hiding why you were here even more. While a portion of your statement was true, you did want to make sure everyone made it back safe, the real reason you were here was to make sure your beautiful girlfriend had made it back home unscathed. Zarya had a tendency to make light of any injuries she endured and while she was the strongest woman in the world, in your opinion, that didn’t make her invincible. She was sweet and loving, confident and strong, but incredibly private when it came to personal matters. Most didn’t know of her family back in Russia or about her tumultuous childhood, things she had slowly opened up to you about. They also did not know about you.

Honestly, you had rationalized it and it made sense. You weren’t a field agent, merely one of a handful engineers that had joined the recalled Overwatch. Zarya was the image of beauty and strength and surprising grace while you were…just you. While you were absolutely sure no one would mind if they knew about you, you could understand why Zarya didn’t want to tell anyone that the two of you were dating. She deserved someone just as glamorous and spectacular as she was and while she had chosen you for the time being, you’d understand if she’d move on to bigger and better things without you. Your stomach twisted up any time your thoughts strayed to ideas like that, unshed tears burning in your eyes as you watched the ship touch down. You loved Zarya and she loved you but maybe your thoughts were right, maybe you just weren’t a right fit.

“Oh look look! Here they come!”

You blinked rapidly, trying to force the tears away, hands quickly jumping up to push away the tears that had managed to slip out as your fellow engineer shook your shoulder. The handful of non-field agents and the few field agents who had wandered out grew into a slight tizzy as agents began to began to disembark. Agents walked up unabashedly, McCree greeting Hanzo, Lucio walking out with his arms around Hana’s shoulder, Reinhardt offering Ana his hand and escorting her inside. You felt butterflies burst from within you as you caught the flash of pink behind the massive German man, before your gaze locked onto Zarya’s cerulean eyes.

She had removed her armor already, leaving her in only loose black cargo pants, her black boots with pink accents and the tight black tank top that made you feel weak in the knees. Her eyes lit up giving you a small half nod of the head before continuing down the ramp. Every part of you wanted to run up and throw your arms around her neck but you resisted to respect her wishes. Instead, you gave a weak half wave, not trying to draw attention to yourself or the fact that she was looking at you. A genuine smile crossed your lips before it wavered for a moment, throat still slightly tight from the pained thoughts that had been plaguing you earlier.

“Dammit”, you cursed softly, under your breath as you lifted your hand and twisted your head away to rub hard at your eyes and stop the line of tears that threatened to spill. Closing your eyes tight you rubbed hard again, mentally admonishing yourself before opening your eyes once more. “Eh?!”

Your shoulders jumped, eyes going wide in surprise as you watched Zarya make a beeline towards you, concern apparent on her face. Your jaw dropped, hands lifting to wave in front of you, trying to silently signal to her that you were alright and she didn’t have to blow her cover if she didn’t want to. Her look was stern and serious as she quickly made her way to you, stopping and grabbing your chin much gentler than one would expect of a woman of her size. Your face began to burn, eyes darting away from her as nervousness churned in your belly.

“Moy mishka”,Zarya questioned, her thumb lightly tracing one of the tear streak on your face. “Why do you have tears in your eyes? Who hurt you? I will break them.”

Your bottom lip quivered at her words, your teeth biting down hard to bite back the cry that threatened to tumble out. Face scrunching up, several tears rolled down your cheeks as you sucked in a shuddering breath through your nose. Zarya made a soft sound low in her throat, both of her hands cupping your cheeks and pushing more of your tears away. You weren’t able to hold it back anymore, a quiet sob falling from your lips as she smoothed a hand over your hair.

“I’m sorry”, you breathed out, hiccuping softly and sniffling. Your hands lifted up, covering her hands with your smaller ones and squeezing. “I just…I know I’m not that great and I’m sorry that you’re stuck with me…I know that you don’t want anyone to kn-know about us but I w-wish I c-could hug y-you wh-when you get b-b-back. I-I’m so so-sorry for being selfish.”

You were blubbering and stuttering by the end of your short rant, shoulders shaking as you tried to rein your emotions back in. You sniffled, trying to pull away from the Russian bodybuilder but not being able to break away from her touch.

“Do not want anyone to know”, Zarya questioned, her gentle comforting movements slowing on your face. “Kukolka, do you think I am ashamed of you?”

You hiccuped again, a silent confirmation as your head tilted downward. You tried to curl in on yourself as Zarya’s hands pulled away from your face, eyes shutting tighter as you waited for the inevitable rejection. Your eyes flew open as you felt Zarya’s hands on your hips, squealing in surprise as you were hoisted up from the ground and then over her shoulder.

“A-Aleks”, you gasped out in surprise, lightly pawing at her back as she began to walk inside. One hand brusquely rubbed at your face, pushing your tears away while trying fruitlessly to scramble away from the tight hold. “Wh-what’re your doing?”

“Everyone”, she shouted, the lingering field agents and stragglers turning around to look at your girlfriend. You felt your face begin to heat up in a blush, your body going limp as you realized all eyes in the room were on thrown over your girlfriend’s shoulder. “Y/N is mine! I am hers! I love her! No one else can have moy kroshka! Eto panyAtno?”

Your face burned as you listened to Zarya claim you to all that could hear it, your hands lifting and covering the blush that was stretching across your skin. You were terribly embarrassed, but in the same breath relieved, butterflies exploding in your center as she instantly silenced every single voice in your head. You could hear the soft, good humored chuckles around the room and the surprised whisper of your colleagues, the giddy blush travelling down your chest and to the tips of your ears. Your hands were still covering your face as Zarya carefully lowered you to the ground, the tall woman gently coaxing your hand away from your face. A shy smile rested on your lips, your eyes glimmering and misty with happiness.

“Thank you”, you murmured, voice barely above a whisper, Zarya bending over slightly and pressing a kiss to your lips.

“Anything for you.”


	6. Embarazada; Take One (GabrielxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a really hard day today (got harassed at school and then got yelled at) and I was wondering if you would do a request The request is (this might be long sorry) reader find out they are pregnant with Gabe's kid and then before they can tell Gabe the news he is presumed dead and so the reader goes on with their life and has the child then Gabe comes back as reaper and goes to find the reader and then funds he has a family now sorry if it was too long sorry!

“Estoy em-bara-za-da”, you practiced, saying each syllable carefully before licking your lips and nodding. You were playing a short recording over and over, making sure you were saying it right and not butchering the Spanish phrase. “Estoy embara-zada…Estoy embarazada! There we go, I got it!”

You spun in a circle, smoothing your hands down your ‘bloated’ belly, giggling softly and happily. You were pregnant. If you hadn’t taken five pee tests and one blood test, you wouldn’t be sure if you actually believed that it was true but it was. You and Gabriel had talked in passing about having a family; of running away from Overwatch and Blackwatch, finding a home and starting over from scratch. New identities, plenty of money and enough human comforts that you’d never have to look back. You’d never be the ‘Jones’, with their white picket fences and ‘perfect American dream’, but you could be happy and free from all the bureaucratic bullshit that was intrinsically tied up with Overwatch and Blackwatch.

Especially now since things were looking so bad. Between the sensitive leaked information about Overwatch, deaths of prominent Overwatch agents, the reveal of the existence of Blackwatch and the witch hunt the world was on, it was time to get the hell out of dodge. Jesse had left first with Gabriel’s blessing, but his protege couldn’t convince the Blackwatch leader to leave himself. He had wiped records of your existence and moved you to Aix-les-Bains, France; explained that it was safer to be out of Switzerland for the time being, the hour commute back and forth more than worth it to keep you directly out of harm’s way.  What that harm was, he hadn’t revealed to you.

‘It’s better you don’t know, amorcita. Keeps your hands clean of this bullshit.’

Still, maybe with this news he could finally go through with those fanciful ideas of yours. You jumped as you heard you phone begin to buzz, drawing you out of your inner mind and back into the real world. Pushing a hand through your curls, your brow furrowed as you listened to your phone’s nonstop buzzing from across the room, grunting agitatedly. Crossing the room, you grabbed the device and pressed a button to illuminate the screen. Your blood froze like ice in your veins as you read the emergency notifications that were filling up your screen.

‘Explosion at Overwatch Geneva Headquarters’

‘Gigantic Explosion Rocks Overwatch HQ, Unknown Numbers Dead or Injured’

‘Unknown Numbers Hurt and Injured after Explosion Hits Geneva’

“Oh god…”

* * *

It had taken three more months until Gabriel’s status was changed from missing to dead, Reinhardt bringing you the personal effects that been found in the debris. His hat, a tungsten ring you had given him and his dog tags; all burnt but still there. Your fingers traced over the letters of his name, a soft sob leaving your lips as you pulled the objects tight against your chest. He may have left the physical plane, but Gabriel hadn’t left you alone. Your hand smoothed down your round stomach, looking up at Reinhardt with a watery smile.

“Thank you…”

* * *

“Isabella”, you warned, the bright eyed two year old looking back at you. She had managed to climb halfway up onto the the kitchen table, you rushing and scooping the adventurous little girl into your arms. She looked so much like her father, you joked that she was his little clone, only picking up traces of your features. Big brown eyes framed with thick black lashes, soft copper skin covered in tiny freckles and a head full of thick, wild black curls that framed her chubby little cheeks. “Princesita, how many times must mama ask you not to climb up on the table, hm? You’re going to end up just like those little monkey and bump your head!”

You began to tickle the little girl, spinning her in your arms and smiling at her screaming laugh, peppering warnings and kisses to her head and forehead. You had tried to keep her father’s memory alive; teaching Isabella Spanish and using the affectionate terms you could imagine Gabriel using, showing her vids and pictures of her father and his friends to prove that he was a hero that had laid down his life to protect them. Isabella knew his face, would call him daddy and talk to his framed picture in those short toddler sentences. It was hard, admittedly, to raise her all on your own but you loved your daughter and you know that Gabriel would be happy to know how you both were living.  

“Mama”, Isabella said through giggles, her own chubby little fingers stilling at trying to tickle you. She tilted her body backwards as she looked at the door frame that led to the front door, making you grunt as you took a half step forward to catch her. You shifted your daughter to your hip, the little girl grabbing onto your shirt to steady herself before pointing. “The doorbell mama!”

“Good ears mi amorcita”, you complimented, gently ruffling the child’s hair and bouncing her on your hip with each step. You were expecting a few packages for Isabella’s owl-themed birthday; a colorful owl plush, a dress, umbrella and rainboot set with the same type of owl and a new book featuring the same, sweet cartoon-y creature. The doorbell rang once more making you scoff in annoyance, Isabella yelling again to notify you that the doorbell was in fact being rang. “Thank you little one. I am coming!”

You tried to keep your voice singsong-y, a small tick of annoyance pulling at your neutral smile. Rude ass postman rushing you when they knew damn well you had a child and they didn’t have that many houses to go to in that area. Shifting Isabella on your hip, you put a sweet yet annoyed smile on your lips, undoing the locks before throwing the door open.

“Sorry for ma–”

You jumped startled, arms wrapping tightly around your daughter as you caught sight of the person on the other side of your screen door. It was a tall man that was dressed in all black; black cargo pants, a black hoodie and black boots. Something tickled in the back of your head, there was something…familiar about that silhouette.

“Mama?”

Your eyes jumped back to your daughter, the child less scared than you were but more curious as to why you were squeezing her so tightly. Shooting a sweet smile down at her, you took a small half step back, prepared to hit the lockdown button near the door.

“I don’t know who you are but you should go”, you said, voice steely and serious, eyes darting between your daughter, the button and the stranger. “Now.”

The stranger chuckled softly, the sound low and gritty and solemn but familiar, your stomach flipping nervously. Your hands hovered over the button but you still couldn’t find it in yourself to press it just yet as the stranger began to turn, pushing the hood they had up off of their head.

“Cautious as ever mi reina”, the man said before locking eyes with you, a melancholic smile playing on those ever familiar lips. Gabriel Reyes stood in front of you, scarred and pale but alive and you froze. It felt like all the air had been knocked out of your lungs as you stared your dead lover in the face, your heart thundering in your chest.

“Gabby”, you breathed out weakly, tears immediately rolling down your cheeks. Your mind couldn’t process this. Gabriel shouldn’t be here, they hadn’t found a body but there is no way that he could be here…and alive. You hiccuped, adjusting Isabella on your hip again before wiping hardly at your face. “H-how?”

“Let me come in cariño”, Gabriel said, his hand lightly pressing against the glass of the screen. Now that he was closer, your eyes studied what you could of his facial features. His large brown eyes were now the color of fresh blood. His warm undertone was now gray, making his brown skin appear duller. There scars you had never seen before on your face, but you knew somewhere in your heart of hearts that this was the love of your life. His eyes kept darting between you and Isabella, his expression communicating unbelievable longing.  “I will explain everything, just please let me in.”

“Papa! Mama that’s papa? Mama look! That’s papa?”

“Yes baby”, you said softly, voice cracking as you tried to keep it together for your little girl. “That is your daddy…should we let him in?”

“Ya!”

Your hands shook as you unlocked the door, your senses suddenly filled by the scent of his cologne and pomade, his arms wrapping tight around you as he pushed through the door. You unconsciously squeezed your arm tight around him, the feeling of completeness filling your body. He broke away from the hug, a real smile on his lips as he looked between you and Isabella once more before bending slightly so that he could be eye to eye with the two year old. The little girl smiled wide at him, her hand reaching out to actually touch his face, bursting into a fit of giggles when Gabriel kissed her palms.

“Hi there ángel”, he said, his voice unbelievably soft as he stood up to full height.

“That’s not my name”, the toddler corrected, brow furrowing at the ‘name’ her father had imposed on her. “My name is Isa-bella Ale-jan-dra Reyes!”

She slowed down on her own syllables to make sure she said each of them correctly before grinning wide at the man, her father. Gabe’s eyes lifted to look at you, shocked that you had given her his last name before looking back to the little girl, pure love and adoration in his eyes.

“Hey there Isabella…”


	7. Embarazada; Take Two (GabrielxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooh can you write about the reader surprising Gabe with the news that she's pregnant ( I don't mind how you do it) ❤

((So….saw this figurine…and was like…I could see like gifting Gabe this and…it snowballed from there [http://www.bowbrookstudios.co.uk/graphics/1375.jpg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.bowbrookstudios.co.uk%2Fgraphics%2F1375.jpg&t=Njk4MGM4YmZjYTBkMzUwNDQyYmRiMTdiYzIzNjYxZDIxZWRlMDczMCxVOXd5dTRkdA%3D%3D&b=t%3AZkclY5x0Xs3WU2MKWoNcfg&p=https%3A%2F%2Freapers-carino.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159523618153%2Foooh-can-you-write-about-the-reader-surprising&m=1) ))

‘I have a surprise for you. Our room, 6 PM sharp. Got it?’

‘Yea yeah. See you then.’

‘Love you, grumpy.’

‘Love you too, ditzy.’

Excited butterflies fluttered around in your stomach as you placed your phone down, fingers unconsciously settling onto your lower abdomen. A giddy grin tugged at your lips as your hands gently smoothed over the area, over the baby, your baby. Dr. Villeneuve had told you that you were seven weeks along after you had gone in requesting an antiemetic for the ‘stomach bug’ you thought you had picked up from a mission in Seoul. While the doctor had started the paperwork to have you transferred to administrative and desk duties, you asked for a short hold so that you could inform Gabriel of the information before the temporary transfer landed on his desk. That was yesterday.

Today you had taken a day of personal time and ventured into Geneva; picking up items for tonight’s special surprise for the man. Groceries for dinner, a pregnancy test, as well as a gift box and a special surprise you had stumbled upon on your way back to the headquarters. Reluctantly you pulled your hands away from the bulge that was beginning to distend from your lower stomach and ran them over the wrapped gift box. You had chosen to encase the surprise in his favorite colors; black wrapping paper, silver ribbons and a giant deep purple bow placed at the top right hand corner of the box. Was it a bit overdramatic? Maybe. But so were they and any good news deserved to be celebrated in a grandiose way. Especially this.

Glancing at your phone you stared at the numbers that blinked back at you. 4:12 PM. Nodding your head you rolled up the sleeves of your blouse as you began the prep work for the dinner.

* * *

“Ah! Gabe? Stop stop stop! Don’t move!”

You hurriedly picked up the bowl of hand tossed salad and placed it on the table next to the feta and spinach crusted salmon, turning on the heel of your foot and jogging towards the door. You couldn’t hide the giddy grin that spread across your face as you caught sight of Gabriel, the man sniffing the air slightly, brow furrowed. Stopping in front of him, you watched the expression on his face change as he caught sight of you, his mildly confused look shifting into a small, surprised smile. You had decided to spruce up your appearance while the salmon cooked; you had changed into a soft pink midi dress, an apron still tied loosely around your waist. You had even applied a bit of makeup, a sweep of gloss across your lips, eyeliner and mascara on your eyes, a naturally excited blush on your cheeks. Fishing your phone from the apron’s front pocket, you pulled it out and glanced at the time before giving a hearty nod. 5:46 PM.

“Good job”, you praised taking a half step forward and giggling softly when Gabriel opened his arms up for you.

You moved into his embrace, humming happily as you were enveloped by his warmth, your arms wrapping tight around him. It felt like you were practically buzzing with excitement, Gabriel dipping his head down and pressing a kiss to the top of your head. He still smelt like his cologne from this morning, dressed in his dark slacks and hoodie, the beanie pulled down over his head of loose curls.

“Dressed up and dinner”, Gabe murmured against the top of your head pulling back just enough so he could look down at you. Your heart melted as his eyes connected with yours, a tender sweetness in his gaze as he stared at you. These were the moments that you absolutely adored; the way the Gabe could look at you and make it feel like you were the center of the universe, mirthful warmth filling you from the top of your head to the soles of your feet, every part of you feeling completely enraptured by him. He would be such a good father. That thought made even more butterflies fill your insides. “What’s the occasion, cariño?”

“I have a surprise for you”, you practically hummed, standing on your tiptoes and placing a soft kiss against his jawline. Pulling away from his arms, you gently laced your hands with his and pulled Gabe further into the apartment. “Ta-da! My specialty salmon and freshly tossed salad. But surprise first!”

Glancing over your shoulder you watched Gabe’s brows shoot up in surprise before the dark skinned man’s expression morphed into one of pure adoration and curiosity. Walking in front of him, you moved to the other side of the dining room table and pulled out your chair for him. You waited until he was sitting to slide the black wrapped gift in front of him, your face burning darker as your heart began to speed up. You gnawed slightly on your bottom lip as he made a show of taking his time, his glance and smirk that he threw your way making that obvious. You pouted briefly before he assented, the soft, rich baritone of his chuckle sending shivers up and down your spine. Your hands laid against your lower abdomen again, whether to quell the explosion of butterflies or subconsciously touch where the true surprise laid, you didn’t know.

“A card”, Gabe questioned as he pulled off the lid, tissue paper hiding the other gifts that laid in wait. Your heart was thundering in your chest as you watched him pick up the handwritten card, the pregnancy test taped to the back of it. “Let’s see… ‘Owl bet you’ll be excited by this!’…really Y/N?”

“Keep reading!”

“So–oh my god–so have a hoot and rip the rest of this paper up”, Gabriel finished with a snicker, glancing at your blushing face from over the card. You motioned at the box, trying to contain your giddiness as he easily pulled the crinkling tissue paper away. “You really are something else querida…you know th—-”

It felt like your heart might burst as he finally tore through the black and purple tissue paper, his hands stilling as he looked from the gift back up to you and back. Your smile was practically splitting your face as you watched his reaction to the figurines you had purchased. He had only torn half the paper off, only revealing one of the finely sculpted and painted barn owls, the male. Gabriel’s love of owls was no secret to you, on missions he could name various species of the birds, securing dates at local sanctuaries and even having a picture of a snowy owl as the background to his cell phone. His hands quickly tore through the rest of the paper quickly, jaw going slack as he stared at the figurine you had given him. The base of the clay item was made to look like a three, the dips and hollows in the barks expertly sculpted and painted to look like an oak tree. Two adult barn owls stood on the left and right branch of the base; black eyes, tan and white feathered body and faces looking so lifelike that a slight nudge might make them take off. In between the adults sat one chick, feathers cream colored and fluffy, the clay baby bird somehow looking soft as its real world counterpart.

“You like it”, you questioned only to squeak as Gabe’s arms wrapped around your center, yanking you into his lap. He was grinning as he pressed multiple kisses against the back of your head and side of your cheek. You giggled breathily, arms resting over his as he nuzzled into the back of your neck, hand moving into the scraps of discarded paper and finding the small stick that had accidentally been tossed to the side.

“I love it”, Gabriel stated quickly, honestly, one of his hands lifting up and gently stroking the case. He was clearly enthralled by the statue, but with this one last piece it would pull the rest of this together.

“I…I have one last thing for you”, you stated quickly, the words tumbling out of your lips quickly. You grabbed his hand with your empty one before dropping the pregnancy test in his hand. He lifted it so that he could see it over your shoulder, freezing perfectly still as his eyes read the small digital display. Giddiness welled up in your chest as you felt him begin to turn you in his lap, his eyes meeting yours as you tried to resist the quiver that wanted to take over your vocal chords. “Surprise!”

“En serio”, he asked, voice breathless, dark eyes shimmering with unshed tears. You nodded, your own eyes prickling as tears threatened to fall from your own eyes, dipping your head forward to press against his.

He was shaking, his lips crashing into yours as emotions overcame him, his arms wrapping around you bruisingly tight before quickly releasing you, his hands moving to your abdomen. He pulled away from your lips, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he stared and touched your stomach, thumbs moving in slow circles near your belly button. Your hands lifted to his cheeks, pushing his tears away as you nuzzled against him. Children were dreamy talk to the both of you, neither one of you genuinely knowing if you could get pregnant. The both of you had been exposed to acrid, volatile chemicals, various physical injuries and even slight radiation. Combined with Gabriel’s genetic modifications through SEP, there were so many unknowns that could possibly prevent it and yet…

“How many weeks”, Gabriel asked when he found his voice again, the rich baritone thick with emotion. His large hands still rested against your middle, the warmth of his skin easily bleeding through the fabric of the apron and dress.   

“Seven weeks”, you answered instantly, giving a watery giggle as his eyes lifted up to you in shock. You could see another question forming in his mind and answered it before he could ask. “I found out yesterday, the doc already has my paperwork ready to go…asked her to wait so I could surprise you with the news.”

Gabriel gave a slight bark of laughter as he leaned his head up and pressed a hard kiss to your lips once more.

“Best fucking surprise ever.”


	8. Come and Get me (poly!RoadratxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Created from the writing prompts, "Can you please come and get me?"

**_“Yeah but I should be there by like four….”_  
“No way man, he is psycho!”  
“You have to put it in the oven by six! Don’t forget, okay?”  
“Mhmm, five thou…”  
“…missed you so much! Ho…”  
“…-on’t wanna!”  
“Che…new albu…’s great…”**

Your hands tightened around the handle of the shopping cart, squeezing tightly and watching as your knuckles paled. Brow furrowing, you shakily pulled in a gulp of air, trying will your heart to slow down, your mind to stop working. Everything was too loud right now. It was like every single conversation was suddenly being yelled through a megaphone, every squeaky shopping cart wheel was amplified. This happened sometimes; some fancy head doctor had told you it was anxiety, that it was because your brain wasn’t quite wired the same way everyone else’s were.

Most days you felt you did a pretty good job at keep it under control, especially with Mako or Jamie’s help. Jamie would hold your hands and talk about everything under the sun with you, jumping topics in ways that only made sense to him. It made it hard for you to worry or fidget when he would play with your hands and hair and filled your mind with comfortable words and senses. Mako’s approach was much quieter, but it worked just as well. He would slowly rub your back with his large hands, wrapping you in a blanket and feeding you tea and sweets. The heaviness of his touch, the warmth he exuded quelled your overactive mind and often lulled you into hours of peaceful sleep. You appreciated everything they did for you, never quite feeling like you did enough in your day to day.

You had felt lucky enough that they had taken you with them when they finally left Australia and the former gang. You all had been Junkers; Mako the enforcer, Jamie the demolition ‘expert’, and you, the mechanic and inventor. You weren’t a heavy hitter, hell, you could barely stand to be in a firefight. Both tried to convince you of your worth all the time; you cooked for their, played their nurse and acted as their travel agent (seeing as you were the only one who could legally buy tickets). It was why you always felt you had to go above and beyond in all of your duties and how you had found yourself in the midst of an attack at the grocery store. Tomorrow they were going to hit King’s Row and you felt it was only right to send them off with a really good home-cooked meal. While they had left to canvas, you had decided to get your ingredients for the night.

Your eyes blearily focused on the two lamb legs that took up most of the room in your cart. Around them were various herbs, potatoes, vegetables and ingredients to make the fairy bread that Jamison loved dearly. Your brain wracked as you tried to remember what else you needed.

‘Snacks and drinks and…something else? What…was the other thing….?’

If you could walk you just knew you could remember, but your feet were glued to the floor. You gulped painfully, a lump forming in your throat as you tried not to cry. Grocery shopping was not hard. Little old ladies, like the one who complimented the scarf Mako had stolen for you, did it with no problem, same as the woman with two little ones who didn’t even seem bothered by the loudness of their babbling. Why couldn’t you do it too? Why did this always have to happen to you…No, you couldn’t do this here, you had to calm down, reach out. They had always told you to call if you needed them and you knew they’d be upset if you didn’t call now.

Your hands shook as you dug through your purse, pushing away the small bundle of money they required you to keep on you and any other random trinket your bag contained. A small rush of relief rushed through you as your hand wrapped around your phone, your fingers shakily unlocking the device. Two more quickly, shaking button presses and then you had pressed your phone against your ear hard. Barely two rings in and he picked up, a soft, questioning grunt gracing your ears.

“M-Mako”, you murmured, your voice stammering. “C-can you please come and get me? I-I-I can s-s-sent a ge-geo location. I-I’m so-sorry.”

Your eyes squeezed shut as you tried to steel your voice, absolutely hating the stutter that took over your vocal chords whenever anxiety grabbed hold of you. You let out a cough of a laugh as your heard Jamie in the background, screaming to let him have the phone.

“Don’t apologize”, Mako said, his gruff voice softened. “It’ll be okay. Five minutes.”

“Kay”, you answered shortly, nodding your head with the statement.

As the line went dead, you sighed, wiping hard at your eyes as if to force the tears away, pulling the device out and looking at the time. 2:32PM. Five minutes. 300 seconds. You eased your phone away from your ear, opening your eyes and talking in a slow gulp of air as your put your phone away. Talking had removed some of the glue from the bottoms of your boots, your steps heavy and slow as you guided yourself towards the front of the store. Fortunately people seemed to be giving you a wide breadth, your eyes too focused on the ground to really see all the people around you.

You jumped when your cart came to a sudden stop against a display of 12-packs of soda that stood at twice your height. You dazedly looked up at it, the colors of bright reds and yellows and blues blurring, hurting your eyes with how bright then how dull they could seem. The anxious tension that had been ebbed away had begun to come back, your bottom lip suddenly under assault by your teeth. Your eyes dropped back down to look at your purse, your hands shaking even harder as you riffled through your belongs, trying to get to your phone. You wouldn’t call again. No, you just needed to see what time it was. Look at your pictures. Focused on them. But you couldn’t find your damn phone when you needed it, why did things always have to be like this why did—  
“Found ya Gadget!”

Jamison’s arms wrapped tight around you, pulling you back flushly against chest. He stood a full foot taller than you but always loved to dip his head down and nuzzle into the top of your head. Your hands came up and wrapped around his forearms, the smell of soot and fire sticking to his skin like his own brand of cologne. His hold on you was solid, something you could focus on, his affectionate nuzzling helping to slowly pull you out of your own senses.

“Well what’ve we got ‘ere”, Junkrat exclaimed, his eyes finally pulling away from you to focus on the contents of your buggy. “Plannin’ on makin’ us quite a feast, huh Sheila?”

You nodded your head quickly, jarring him a bit but he didn’t move before going into his high-pitched, manic titter. The cart suddenly lurched forward, making you jump as you looked up, seeing Mako trying to gently lead the buggy out of the store. You felt as if someone had begun to ease all the bricks, that you hadn’t noticed, off your shoulders. You just needed a little more time; your eyes studying Mako as Jamie soothed your other senses.

You didn’t understand how he wasn’t cold; he had worn the off-white singlet you had got him, the one with the cute, smiling potbelly and a message that said ‘Go Pig or Go Home!’ He had even switched out his accessories to match; gloves and mask both white. A sheepish grin tugged at your lips, your eyes darting down for a moment. As much as your mind would love to convince you of the burden you are, of your worthlessness to these two, they always managed to prove it wrong in one way or another. You felt your eyes begin to burn with sudden happy, unshed tears, your hand patting Jamison’s metal arm to get his attention.

“Huh?”

You pointed towards Mako to indicate you were ready to walk, tilting your head backwards and placing a quick kiss on the underside of his chin.

“Thanks”, you hummed softly, earning a big grin from your fellow Aussie as he covered the top of your head in kisses. He moved his arms from around you to the cart, his back still firmly pressed against yours as he helped you move, Mako guiding your cart through the small crowd that had gathered when they had run in. They moved slowly, allowing you to set the pace, your legs cooperating now that you had your two grounders near you.

“Ah!”

You gave a yelp like a wounded animal, the sound of blaring alarm brought your calm crashing down, your body jumping hard, your heart suddenly in your throat. Jamison’s arms wrapped tight around you again, shooshing you softly in one breath before throwing expletives over his shoulder at the store.

Money! That’s all they needed and the alarms would stop that horrific blaring.

Your hands shook as they dived into your bag, the shaking in your hand causing you to wad up the bills you were searching for.

“J-J-J-Jamie”, you stuttered, forcing the bills into his hand. “P-pay pl-please?”

His eyes snapped to the money in your hand, an incredulous look passing over his face before huffing as he took the money. He stomped off, the sound of his peg cracking the floor accentuating his anger.

Your hands began to squeeze the handle repetitiously, the tears finally taking this moment to escape your eyes. A silent sob left your mouth, your shoulders shaking hard once, twice, before you were picked up. Your arms moved around Mako’s neck automatically, your face twisting into his shoulder as you finally released the dam of stress and anxiousness that had built up.

He effortlessly cradled you in one arm, the other rubbing against your back. Soft, throaty sentences in mixed Maori and English were whispered to you, your mind focusing on that as the blaring grew farther and farther away. Your tears were still going, weaning off bit by bit as the sirens finally stopped.

“Bloody crook! Scarin’ our girl…outta give them a lil surprise tonight…”

You shook your head through sniffles, Mako relaying your message with a glance to the energetic demolitionist. You didn’t have the energy to wipe at your face as Mako passed you over to the demolitionist sitting in the sidecar.

“Aw c’mere pet. Let ole’ Junkrat take a look at ya.”

You curled up against him, only lifting your head when he placed your helmet on.

“Safety first”, he teased softly, smoothing down your hair with one hand and offering you his jumper sleeve. “Blow luv.”

You complied, exhaustion trumping the need for hygiene. He wrapped his arms tight around you, the sound of Mako’s chain rattling before the rev of his engine started up. You felt the bike lurch, taking off down the road and back towards your place for the time being, the squealing of grocery wheels drowned out soon enough.

The sound and rumbling of the bike, Jamie’s arms wrapped around you and Mako’s driving pulled down any resistance you had to sleep. This was home. You turned in closer to Jamison, smiling sleepily as Mako’s hand gave you a small pat. You loved your men and they always showed that they loved you too.


	9. Partners in Crime (Deadlock!McCreexReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would you be willing to write the "I think I'm in love with you" sentence starter for deadlock mccree (assuming it's shortly before he leaves so he's like 17) and a fem s/o who ends up going with him to blackwatch?

“I think I’m in love with ya!”

Your eyes go round, your entire body freezing for a moment before the sound of a bullet ricocheting off of metal makes you duck back down, mind still shell shocked, your machine pistol going slack in your hand. Your eyes watch as Jesse stands, eyes narrowing as he fires off four successive shots before dropping to his knee behind the mangled train car, looking at your bashfully. He looks more nervous to face you after his admission than he does at the fact gunfire is raining down on the both of you. Your heart sped up impossibly fast before a soft whine broke from your lips, quickly followed by a stunned, breathless laugh.

“Really Jess”, you asked, yanking him by the collar to pull him away from a shot that you felt came uncomfortably close. The absurdity of the situation left you feeling dizzy, off kilter, adrenaline controlling more of your action than logic. “Of all the time ta tell me, ya wait til we’re bein’ shot at? Really?”

Deadlock had finally bitten off more than they could chew and were, in turn, ambushed for it. The train that was supposed to be full of weapons actually was empty. A dozen Overwatch agents had taken up position in several of the train cars and had surged out when the two in the lead had approached their car. From there, it turned into a shit show. Jacob, who was in charge of the detonating the explosives that were supposed to cut off a police response blew the charges early, sending the middle of the train plummeting into the canyon below. You and Jess had fell directly in front of the Panorama Diner, his arms wrapped around you before the two of you scrambled up and out when you heard a shout in Spanish from your side then more gunfire.

“Well you know I got impeccable timing darlin”, McCree teases, grabbing your forearm and pulling you with him as both of you began to fall back towards the small cave carved into the overpass. If you could make it there then you could keep falling back until you both were safe. “Reckon there ain’t no time like the present!”

Shoving your weapon into the holster, your hand dropped to your side pack, pulling out a ping pong ball that housed an impact smoke bomb. As the both of your legs pumped, you threw the homemade explosive to the ground, not turning as smoke began to cover your tracks. You stumbled over a larger rock, Jesse slowing for a brief moment to steady you before his hand grabbed yours, fingers lacing together as you ran. Neither of you wanted to go to jail…or worse. This isn’t the life either of you wanted but this was the hand you had been dealt. Orphaned by a war that you didn’t understand when you were kids, forced into an overly clogged foster system only to fall to the wayside, snatched into the waiting jaws of the Southwest’s ugly underbelly.  Deadlock greedily fed on the underprivileged, the exploited, the neglected and brought them into their illegal enterprise, promising family and protection for a price. The both of you had paid it in spades; whether murdering or weapons smuggling, robbery or extortion, the both of your allegiance to Deadlock trumping morality. Still neither of you wanted to die, and neither of you wanted the other to die either. So you would run.

“Always the romantic weren’tcha”, you shouted breathlessly as he yanked you into the tunnel that cut through the mountain, a haphazardly dug out hole in the redstone.

The sound of gunfire continued outside, shouts in Spanish and English, in a variety of accents filling the air but not quite reaching the area you two were hiding in. You and Jesse sucked in heaving breaths, hands still laced, Jesse cradling Peacekeeper to his chest with one hand. He winked at you playfully as the both of you leaned forward, finally acknowledging the comment you had made. Your breathing finally levelled out but that didn’t stop the thundering of your heartbeat in your chest as the truth forced itself up in this brief moment of calm.

You loved him too. You had loved him since you were 13 and he had brought you food and made you laugh after your very first hit. You had loved him since the moment the two of you had gotten drunk off of homemade tequila and spilled your life stories to one another, shoulders touching, knees bumping before falling asleep innocently tangled in one another’s arms. You had fallen in love with cinnamon colored eyes filled with laid back mirthfulness and cunning, unruly brown hair that was softer than you’d ever thought, with tawny skin that was constantly kissed by the sun, covered in tattoos and scars and more and more body hair. With his charming southern mannerisms mixed with fluent Spanish, even that damned cowboy hat and serape he insisted on wearing. You were in love with Jesse McCree and he had finally said the words that you craved to hear.

Outside sounds seemed to dull for a moment as you swallowed, stomach in your throat. Jesse was peeking around the corner once more to determine if it was safe to run or not, your eyes boring into his back.

“Y/N we ma–”, he started before cutting himself off, his brow furrowing at the intense look you had fixed him with. His eyes went a little round as they danced over you before jumping back to your face, worry coloring his features. “Hey, darlin’ are you alright? You ain’t been hit no–”

“I love ya too Jess”, you said quickly, the words quickly tumbling out of your mouth, watching as his brow relaxed before his eyes grew rounder than they had been the moments before. Your hand squeezed his tightly, biting down on your bottom lip but refusing to break eye contact with him. You fidgeted but kept speaking as you watched unabashed joy began to dance in his eyes, over his features. “I…I been in love with ya for a long while now Jess…I just…I just didn’t wanna mess up what we had…y’know?”

Jesse yanked your arm, pulling your body into his and wrapping his arms tightly around you. Despite the fact there was a firefight going on right outside, regardless of the fact danger lurked right around the corner, the both of you held one another tight. Relieved happiness unwound the anxiousness in your bodies, the satisfaction of knowing you not only loved but were loved in return filling the both of you up with joy. The found of a gunshot at the mouth of the cave tore the two of you apart, flustered smiles resting on both of your faces as you began towards the other end of the tunnel.

“Freeze!”

The barrel of two shotguns were aimed at either one of you, a tall Black man in a beanie frowning heavily at the both of you. Jesse’s hand had tightened around Peacekeeper, the weapon hanging loosely at his side as your own hand hovered over your own holstered gun. The sound of the hammers on both guns shoved ice into both of your veins as you both glanced at each other. You both were silently questioning one another, something that you had done a million times, assessing if you could manage to get away. Your leg twitched as if you would move backwards, the sound of someone coming up behind you making your head twist. You were effectively trapped. McCree lifted his right hand first, Peacekeeper hanging loosely off of his fingers and you followed suite.

“Woah there”, he said softly, trying to work that affable charm of his in the dangerous situation, something he had a knack for. “Now why don’t we all calm down and work outta deal here.”


	10. Troublemaker (ABO!Alpha McCreexOmega Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse McCree & his feisty Omega!s/o for #70? [“I got into some trouble today. I sort of punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me. Long story short, there’s a couple of officers at the door who would like to talk to you about getting control of your omega.”]

“I told you not to fucking touch me”, you growled, yanking your arm away from the hold of the tall, sneering alpha. For the last week, this alpha had been seeking you out, trying to corner you and ‘convince’ you that he’d make a better alpha than your cowboy. That he would never leave that ‘tight little ass’ of yours alone. Each time you had rebuked him, first politely but now he was bolder, taking your lack of snitching as a sign that you secretly wanted him. Truthfully, you didn’t want to add to Jesse’s filling plate; he was doing some extra training in preparations for a special mission and he didn’t need a possible Alpha fight on his hand. You could handle yourself…or at least you would try your damnedest to. “I have an Alpha, and he is a million times the man than you could ever think to be, you got that? Now leave me the fuck alone!” **  
**

You turned to walk away, growling low in your throat until you felt that man grab your wrist to stop you once more.

“You’re a feisty little thing”, he chuckled, trying to pull you back against him but you refused to fall back into him. “I’mma like fucking that outt—”

It felt like an inferno was being set through your body as his hands touched you again, disgust fueling your flight or fight instinct. You twisted fast and quick on your heel, using the momentum to drive your fist into the asshole’s face. He was taller than you but he stumbled backwards, releasing you and holding his leaking nose with both hands. A smug sense of success poured through you as you watched him groan before reality came rushing in, the sounds of shocked murmurs and whispers filling the air in the cafeteria. Your eyes went round, your hands dropping to your side as you suddenly felt impossibly small. Shit. You, an omega, had punched an alpha in the face. You had completely disregarded your status, and instead of allowing your alpha to handle that business, you had taken it upon yourself. Shit shit shit. Your omega instincts kicked in hard, telling you to prostrate yourself before him, to apologize to him and hope to god he didn’t take it out on you. You were feisty, you knew that. You had opinions and an honest mouth that your alpha adored, but that didn’t mean you could talk to other alphas however you liked.

“I…I”, you stuttered, the alpha you punched glowering at you as he tried to plug his nose, someone snickering as they handed him napkins. Your eyes darted between him, the people whispering in the room and the officers before stumbling backwards, turning and taking off towards your bunk.

“Hey you bitch!”

You thanked the gods that you were fast, reaching your room and slamming your hand onto the bio-scanner. You looked over your shoulder paranoidly, turning back to your door and trying to will it to open up faster. As soon as it slipped open you squeezed yourself in, slamming the door lock on the other side frantically.

“Whoa there darlin.”

You jumped, screaming in shock as McCree’s hand landed on your shoulder. You jumped back, your back pressed against the door as you stared up at McCree with large, round eyes. A feeling of safety fought against your adrenaline’s response, the fight slowly draining out of you, replaced by a small bit of dread. Jesse’s brow furrowed in confusion, the cowboy’s other hand falling to your opposite shoulder, pulling you against him and looking you up and down.

“Hey now”, he asked, his warm, brown eyes dancing over you in concern, one of his calloused hands rubbing lightly at your cheek when he couldn’t find an obvious source of distress. “What’s wrong? You look nervous as a cat in a room fulla rockin’ chairs.”

“Uh I well I”, you stammered, knowing that it would be better to hear directly from the source rather than from the security officers on the base. “I got into some trouble today…I sorta punched an Alpha in the face when he touched me…so…long story short, there’s probably going to be a couple officer’s coming to the door to talk to you about controlling your omega.”

Your words rushed out in a breath, shifting your weight from one foot to the next as he listened to your story. He bristled at your words, a low growl starting in his chest at the mention of another alpha touching you. He pulled you tight against his body, that growl still rumbling in his chest as he nuzzled against your scent glands hard, scenting you aggressively. You tilted your head to the side, clinging to him softly as you submitted to his actions, shivering at his possessive reaction. Jesse McCree was by no means an aggressive person; laid back, humorous, charismatic would be the first thing that came to mind. But he protected what was his fiercely; whether they be packmates or bondmate, no one would touch what was his.

“Why didn’t you tell me sweetpea”, he asked, pulling away from your neck and straightening up, his thumbs lightly stroking your cheeks. “I woulda taken care of the bastard…”

“‘M sorry”, you said, standing on your tiptoes, gently kissing him on the lips before lowering back to the ground. You bit your bottom lip sheepishly, giving him an apologetic stare. “I just didn’t want you to worry…You’ve been training so hard and you’ve been so worn out. I didn’t want to bog ya down with some overzealous asshole…”

“Darlin taking care of you ain’t no bother”, McCree answered confidently, his brow furrowing before smiling and pressing a hard kiss to your forehead. “But I do appreciate your concern, sweetpea. Now don’t you worry about them officers’, I’ll handle them.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door that made you jump, your eyes jumping up to McCree’s in shock. He released you, gently pushing you behind him as he rolled his shoulders, exuding an energy that stated ‘don’t fuck with me’. His hand moved to the pad of the door, pressing the button and crossing his arms over his chest as he caught sight of the two officers.

“How can I help you gentlemen?”


	11. Amarante (HanzoxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Hanzo’s S/O telling him she’s pregnant. He ends up slipping back into Japanese, crying and asking if she really is. After ten minutes of them together he runs out the room screaming for Genji. Not only have they finally come to terms with the past, but the brothers are inseparable. Japanese screaming and sobs fill between as he exclaims he going to be a father. Then happiness for all and in 9 months, a health girl; Amarante, the flower that never fades; the love that never fades.

“N-ninshin desu…”

Your face burns as you stumble over the Japanese words clumsily, your hands folded nervously over you lower stomach, eyes darting from the floor to Hanzo’s wide eyes and back. Maybe surprising the man wasn’t the greatest idea but you couldn’t hold the news in anymore. For the past few weeks you had been feeling a bit off; a small tinge of nausea, tender breasts and running to the bathroom every few moments. Concerned, you had visiting Mercy, expecting some kind of persistent bug or some illness but upon a scan it was found that you were six weeks pregnant. You had screamed in excitement, grabbing the doctor’s hand and jumping up and down before rushing from the med bay to your apartment with the man. He was just stepping out of the bathroom; his black hair still wet and clinging to his side shave, sweats low on his hips and towel hung loosely around his neck. The words had tumbled from your lips without warning, your anticipation too high to give you pause.

A trembling happy smile rested on your lips, biting down hard on your bottom lip to stop the shakiness that threatened to overtake your expression. You chanced another glance up at Hanzo, your hands gripping at your shirt tight as you saw the glassiness of his eyes. Tears began to form in your eyes as a tight knot in your throat stole your breath away, Hanzo’s hands shaking as he reached out to grab you.

“Hontō ni”, he asked breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around your waist, his eyes searching yours as he began to squeeze you tightly, still mindful of your stomach.

Your hands pulled away from your stomach and freeing themselves from between your two bodies, arms wrapping about his shoulders as you nodded your head vigorously. Your eyes slipped closed briefly as tears rolled down your cheeks, a wide grin splitting across your face. He gave a sharp bark of laughter, leaning forward and pressing a hard, unabashed kiss against your lips. You laughed against his lips as his forehead pressed into yours, the man gingerly lifting your off of the ground and spinning you on his heel.

It had taken time to convince the archer of his humanity, of the fact that he deserved not only you but a family. He rebuked it harshly initially, stating that his sins were too many, his burdens and enemies too heavy and dangerous to warrant such a slice of happiness. It hadn’t been a fight that you had won overnight; your words constant and resolute, Genji’s own forgiveness and pestering slowly easing Hanzo into the mindset he had finally earned in his life. Ease and elation worked away the pain and darkness that had festered in his heart, each day taking the man towards a more at peace state of mind. You had watched as the stitch in his brow slowly gave away to a more relaxed expression, more laughs filling your homes then quiet sniffs or scoffs.

Tears rolled unabashedly down both of your cheeks as Hanzo finally set you back down on the ground, slowly slipping to his knees as you stood on your own two feet. He pressed his forehead against your t-shirt covered stomach, no bump there yet but it was enough for the man. He pressed a hard kiss against your abdomen, whispering something soft and sweet that you couldn’t quite make out but the tenderness of the tone was telling enough. He turned his face to the side slightly, cheek pressing against your stomach, the warmth of his face bleeding into your skin, his tears dampening your shirt. Your hands carded through his damp hair, a watery laugh leaving your lips as he twisted your head to kiss at your wrists. The two of you stayed in one another’s embrace for several more minutes before Hanzo made a surprised gasp, making you jump as your gaze dropped to the top of his head.

“Genji”, he gasped loudly, scrambling up from the floor and off of his knees, hands grabbing at yours. His eyes were wide and excited, a lingering of apprehension behind his gaze as he waited for your approval, your say so. “Is it–?”

“Of course”, you said, nodding your head aggressively as you squeezed his hands tightly and grinned wide.

It was atypical to announce ones pregnancy so early along, simply because of all the complications that could occur that could change the news. But you couldn’t imagine asking Hanzo to keep something like this from his brother, especially since they had become so close. He and Genji had returned to the relationship they had when they were young; occasional meditations turning to daily sessions with one another, sparring filled with playful jabs and meals cooked and eaten at one another’s side. While his demons still occasionally reared their head, he knew he had a support system to rely on to chase them away. And with this news…

“Let’s go tell them!”

Hanzo doesn’t register that he is still shirtless and without shoes as the apartment door slides open, the man carefully leading you towards his brother’s shared suite. It had become obvious within the first week after their recruitment that the Omnic and self-proclaimed ninja cyborg were an item; the lingering stares, the soft, affectionate hand grazes and the fact that their meditation sessions seemed a bit more intimate than average. Hanzo had been apprehensive at the start, not because of any prejudice towards Omnics but rather the reputation that preceded both men. Zenyatta was the paragon of his former order, the Shambali, and the brother he remembered while deeply amiable, was promiscuous. It took Hanzo time to learn just how much had changed in his brother and how much had surprisingly stayed the same, but in times he was more than happy for the loving couple.

Hanzo banged on the outside of his brother’s door, your hand squeezed excitedly in his free one, the man alternating between knocking and ringing the small doorbell that was attached in the door’s touchpad. It took several moments and a muffled yelled reply before the door slid open, Genji fortunately without his facemask and looking fairly agitated. The stitch of annoyance in his brow fell before it was replaced by worry as he looked at the frenzied, half dressed state of his brother.

“May we come in”, Hanzo asked, his words quick and almost childlike, an uncontained excitement that Genji hadn’t seen in years apparent. Dumbfounded, Genji nodded his head before taking a half step to the side and half waving at you to follow in as well. As the door slid shut behind the two of you, Genji took a half step in, still standing by the doorway as he looked the two of you over.

“Is everything alright”, Genji questioned, stepping closer to Hanzo, placing his hand lightly on his brother’s shoulder. Hanzo was practically buzzing, the dragons celebrating the blessed addition to the Shimada clan.

“Why hello Y/N, Hanzo”, Zenyatta warmly hummed as he moved towards the both of you, head tilting to the side curiously. “Why, I sense much excitement in the room.”

“Y/N is pregnant”, Hanzo blurted out with a wide smile, eyes glancing back at you tenderly before looking back to Genji. “I-I am going to be a father! And you’re going to be uncles!”

Hanzo’s eyes were bright, his brown eyes practically shining as he grinned, squeezing your hand tightly as he watched his brother’s face. Genji’s jaw dropped, eyes round before a wide grin split across both of their faces, a shout of elation escaping his mouth. Surging forward, Genji wrapped his arms first around Hanzo then around you, slapping his older sibling hard on the back before mussing your hair playfully. You laughed good naturedly, letting Hanzo’s hand go as the two brother’s began to talk rapidly, Genji manhandling his brother lovingly.

“Oh how wonderful”, Zenyatta hummed, gently placing a hand on your back and ‘smiling’ at you. You gave the omnic a half hug, giggling excitedly yourself before he moved away. “I am going to put on some tea. This is time for celebration!”

“Please allow me to–oomf!”

You gave a surprised squeak as you suddenly felt two warm headbutts to your legs, looking down to see Ame and Yuuki circling around your legs. The two blue dragons were in their smaller, nonlethal form, standing no larger than a golden retriever and literally glowing with pride. They moved upwards, nuzzling at your legs and side and stomach, poking at your hands and demanding acknowledgment in their congratulations. You kneeled down briefly, laughing as both of the dragons nuzzled you giddily, Hanzo shooing them away briefly before helping you stand once more and squeezing you tight. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head, a quiet thank you breathed against your scalp. Excitement, fear, apprehension and anticipation rolled through your body endlessly but you knew with your family and friends at your side you’d have nothing to fear.

* * *

“Ama-tan”, Hanzo cooed softly to the baby girl, her dark eyes opening to look at her father, opening and closing her mouth with quiet babbled responses.

Her mouth only opened wider as Hanzo’s hand gently stroked her cheek, the child partially nuzzling it before a large yawn forced her eyes closed.  Chuckling softly you bounced the baby girl in your arms, the child’s eyes shut as her mouth opened and closed in half asleep yawns. Dipping your head down you placed a gentle kiss to the top of Amarante’s forehead; the culmination of your and Hanzo’s love for one another. But she meant so much more to you than that, both of your hearts full to bursting with love and adoration for her. Between her parents and uncles and aunts and ‘grandparents’, there would be no lack of love for this girl and there wouldn’t be a day in her life she would be unsafe.


	12. Family Torn Asunder (HanzoxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had watched Hanzo destroy his brother and in turn it destroyed the happy marriage you had once had. But that didn't mean there would not be a chance for you both in the future

He had tried to send you away before it had come to this. Ever since Sojiro’s untimely death, there had been a palatable tension throughout the Shimada estate; anger, bitterness, envy, and greed twisting what once had been a happy home into a familial battleground. Hanzo had been thrusted into the position of oyabun of the Shimada clan, a role that he had been groomed  for but still one that they assumed he would not have taken for at least another decade. At the age of 24, he was one of the youngest Yakuza head’s in their territory’s history but he was determined to prove himself. And prove himself he did. Hanzo was a force unlike any they had ever seen before, even his own father; he was smart, calculating, charismatic although prone to be abrasive once agitated and he held not one, but two of the family’s ancestral dragons. He was the perfect heir to keep the Shimada name strong but to you he was so much more than that.

You and Hanzo had been betrothed since you were born; a promised alliance between the Shimada clan and the Takahashi faction sealed by a marriage of convenience. You grew up with both Shimada brothers; attending the same private schools, going to the same after school tutoring and etiquette sessions and participating in combat training at their sides. The three of you had been a force to be reckoned with when you were young; Genji too quick-footed, Hanzo too crafty and you too silver tongued to ever really face punishment. They had shown you their dragons, the beasts captivating and affectionate, a watchful eye over the three young rambunctious heirs as they grew.  But as the three of you had grown, while your bond grew with both of the boys, you could see a divide begin to make its strain on the two brothers.

While Genji was allowed to skip lessons or pull harmless pranks, Hanzo was harshly criticized for any role he had in it. The younger was usually never the wiser, Hanzo too prideful to let him know but the seeds of resentment were sown bit by bit until they sprouted. You had married young, at the age of 16, with consent from both of your parents so you had the distinct privilege of watching things come to what they were now after moving to the estate. When Sojiro passed and Hanzo had been elevated to his position, the gap turned into chasm; Hanzo imploring his brother to stay at his side and to turn away from his frivolous playboy ways, while Genji rebuked him and the lifestyle that he had decided was not for him. You tried to quell the rage that built in your husband’s heart, soothe and shield him from the venom the elders threw at Genji and at him for his failure to leash his brother. The two of you had fallen for one another young and you were his most trusted, his dearest companion but even you couldn’t conquer the passion of a pridefully wounded dragon.

Finally he broke.

Hanzo had tried to send you to Obanazawa, imploring you to take a weekend break there and he would join you when time allowed. You refused, uneasy for reasons unbeknownst to you, saying you’d wait so that you could travel together and enjoy the scenic routes just as you both had in your younger days. It seemed that that day would never come.

The screaming had woken you up. That was Genji’s scream, loud and wet and pained, your little brother screaming as if someone was actually murdering him. You groped frighteningly for your husband, Hanzo’s side of the bed was cool, the man often slipping into the sheets of the California king bed in the early hours of the morning. Heart thundering in your chest you forced yourself up, hand grabbing your phone and your tantō as years of training came rushing back to you. You moved fast and low, going towards the sliding door and pressing your back against it as you mind ran through scenarios. If someone was attacking the estate, especially one of the masters’, the guards should be rushing in soon enough. But you refused to wait. The sound of Genji’s pain sent you into a panic, your feet carrying you outside as the sound of his fading screams made your body run cold. You could see Hanzo’s back as you rounded into the gardens, his name dying on your lips as your eyes registered the scene in front of you.

Hanzo was shirtless, the remains of the button up you had picked out for him the morning before tattered and shredded on the ground, blood soaking into the white silk and turning it pink then crimson. His body was lax, shoulders slack and head bowed, but it looked like he could collapse at any moment, his legs quivering as they tried to hold him up. A part of you wanted to rush to him but you couldn’t, not with who laid at his feet. The younger man’s katana had fallen just above his head, his hand still holding it, his arm no longer attached to his body. You didn’t know if you were more or less terrified that you couldn’t make out too much else of his wounds, his clothes stained too darkly and too wetly for individual injury analysis. But the one thing that stood out to you was the shock of green hair against the ghost white of his near bloodless skin.

“G-Gen”, you croaked as you staggered forward, breaking into a run until you dropped down at his side, hands shaking as they reached out and touched his face. There was still warmth there, a twitch of his closed eyes and lips showing that there was still life within him.

A half sob bubbled from your lips as you scooted closer, carefully pushing his arm away and pulling his head into your lap as you looked down at his destroyed body.

“Y-Y/N…”

Your eyes snapped up to Hanzo, fear and fury burning in your gaze in equal measure, the oyabun taking a half step back before moving forward. Your hands dove into the sleeve of your nightgown effortlessly, pulling your tantō from its sheath and pointing it at the man. It felt like your heart was shattering as Hanzo fixed you with a stare of disbelief, gulping painfully as you threatened the love of your life.

“S-stay away from us”, you snapped, your voice ferocious and heavy, thick with tears yet quivering as Hanzo took another half step. Your eyes narrowed at him dangerously before dropping to Genji as he sucked in another wet breath. Tears rolled down your cheeks freely as your eyes darted from Hanzo to Genji and back, uncertainty and anguish dancing inside of you. Hanzo moved even closer for a moment before you snapped. “What did you do?! Wh-what the fuck did you do Hanzo?!”

Hanzo staggered this time, moving away from you as you continued to yell at the man, only stopping when the back of his knees hit the rock that sat in middle of the garden. None of you were a stranger to murder, being the children of organized crime lords giving you front row seats to carnage more than once. But fratricide…that was unheard of. Genji groaned again, your hands hovering as you tried to figure where to place them, what flow of blood to stem to only delay the inevitable. Your chest grew tighter as you fought against your mind to keep your composure, the scent of iron coating your senses, mind frantically searching for some sort of solution only for you to stop dead on one. Blood slick fingers groped clumsily at your phone, the device’s small holoscreen popping up as your hands shakily pulled up your father’s number. The call was answered almost immediately, your father’s perturbed expression at being contacted so late morphing into concern at your distressed expression.

“Help”, you mumbled, feeling as if you were a child again, unable to voice what really plagued you. You breathed heavily, the bubble in your chest expanding as you tried to keep the sob from overtaking your voice. “H-help, G-Gen-Genji is hurt…Pl-please papa…”

He opened his mouth to ask about the Shimada’s, you could see the words forming on his lips but they fell silent as your expression twisted into abject horror at the thought, your head shaking aggressively side to side. Your father expression went steely before he stated he’d have a hovercar accompanied by armed guards and a doctor before ending the call saying he would see you soon. Too much anxiety rumbled inside of you to feel relief, your hands gently cradling Genji’s face as he continued to let out low, pained moans.

“It’s okay Ji-kun”, you murmured softly, using a nickname you hadn’t used in years as you comforted him. You hiccuped painfully, thumbs moving in small circles against his cheek bones, trying to force some of the warmth in your skin back into his. “You’ll be okay, okay? We just need to get you to a doctor…it’s okay, you’re okay.”

You repeated that mantra over and over as you stroked his face, eyes on his chest to make sure it continued to rise and fall, sobs picking up each time his breath seemed to slow or stop. The sound of the hovercar made your gaze slip upwards, the SUV sized car not landing as two of your father’s omnic followers jumped out of the vehicle, a third human follower lowering a hovering gurney to the three of you below. They moved quickly, helping you to stand and, as carefully as they, could loading Genji onto the gurney, severed arm gingerly placed next to him. The gurney began to display vitals at a rapid pace, the stretcher beginning to glow as it began its attempts to stabilize him, ascending steadily towards the car. Your mind didn’t register what your father’s foot soldiers were saying to you as they flanked either side of you, wrapping an arm around your waist. Lifting their arms, a tether burst forth from either one before connecting with the vehicle, lifting the three of you from the ground smoothly. Casting a glance over your shoulder, you saw the garden was empty, only a thick pool of blood and destroyed fauna remaining in the area. This was the last time you would see the place you had once called home.

* * *

“Hello Hanzo…”

Hanzo froze as he stepped through the door of the cleared out restaurant, Genji’s quickly shoving him into the room before quickly shutting the door behind his brother. Twisting, the elder brother bit back his urge to snarl at the younger, gulping slowly as he realized he had been led into a trap. Turning slowly, he gulped hard as your eyes locked, a slow, timid smile growing on your lips as you both looked each other over. You both had changed so much in the five years that you had been apart.

Hanzo had cut his hair, the sides shaved and the rest of his hair pulled into a loose topknot, his beard stylishly trimmed. The piercings he had fawned over as a teenager; a barbell in the bridge of his nose, both ears pierced and a cartilage piercing in the right side. The black v-neck shirt and tight black cargos pants he wore were modern, neither traditional kyudo-gi and hakama nor tailored business suits that had become his staples before you had left his side. His face, while older appeared much lighter than it had in years since you had seen him, Genji’s presence and forgiveness really having done the man good. He was not the only one that had changed, however.

Your hair had grown even longer, loosely plaited and tossed over one of your shoulders, the copper highlights you always said you get finally present. The lines of stress that had begun to crinkle your brow had lessened, your eyes bright albeit a bit shy and guilty as you look at one another. Standing from the table slowly, you smoothed your hands down the long, soft cream colored maxi skirt you wore, the crimson off the shoulder top drawing his eyes to your shoulder, wondering if the Shimada tattoo still existed on your back.

Tearing his eyes away from you, Hanzo’s gaze dropped to the table, looking at the expanse you had set ut. It seemed that you were in cahoots with Genji, the two of you planning a lunch date of sorts. Mori soba, with generous sides of green onion and wasabi, ichigo daifuku wrapped delicately up and placed under a cooled holo-dish and a large bottle of his favorite brand of store-bought green tea sitting next to two small cups. This was the first meal that you two had eaten together as an actual couple; bought from a corner store on the way home from school when you both choose to sneak away from responsibilities for the afternoon. The two of you had eaten under a cherry blossom tree near the temple before walking pink faced, hand in hand all over Hanamura when you were thirteen. You both were scolded severely but ultimately blessed with leniency, both set of parents just happy to see the two of you would be the perfect match. And after all these years…you both still remembered that day.

Your face was burning as Hanzo looked back at you, acute nervousness overtaking you as he studied the food that covered the table. You wrung your hands together as you tried to will your eyes upwards, lips twitching and fidgeting as you tried to keep a straight face. Taking a deep breath, you slowly rolled your shoulders back trying to stand a bit straighter to force confidence into your system. Eyes drifting upwards, both you and Hanzo seized up for a moment, a pregnant moment of silence falling between you two before a timid smile began to tug at your lips.

“Please take a seat”, you asked, voice soft as you put emphasis on the first word. You waited until he had taken the seat across from you, sitting down in turn and smiling nervously, hand lifting to gently play with the end of your plait.“I…I’m sorry that we tricked you into coming here…We meant no harm it was just…I wanted to talk.”

Hanzo look guarded, his expression trained to remain considerate but eyes betraying the anxiety he felt just being near you. You nibbled on your bottom lip as you considered him, eyes dropping down to the table once more before lifting again. You had been justified in leaving that night, that much was true and you wouldn’t apologize for it. You were angry and scared and more concerned with saving Genji’s life than hearing what excuses he might throw your way. But…that didn’t excuse you not reaching out to him when he was on the run, when you knew his life was in danger…when you had finally learned the truth.

“Genji told me what happened that night”, you answered, voice soft and heavy with doubt, understanding if he didn’t want to listen to you. But you didn’t want to give up this chance; you still cared for the man, held love in your heart for the man…it wouldn’t be ridiculous, however, if he didn’t reciprocate. Chancing a glance up, you saw the surprise in his gaze, a shameful blush spreading further across your cheeks. “How…how the two of you argued…and he had pulled his sword on you first. How you had parried his first attack before it became an all out battle between the both of you.”

Shame danced across his features, his adam’s apple bobbing as he gulped hard, his fist tightening on the table. You hesitated for a moment before reaching out, resting your hand lightly over his, offering a soft, comforting smile. He had believed his brother had died by his hand for years and while he almost had, you wouldn’t add onto that burden, especially when it was one they both had long apologized and forgiven one another for. As the warmth in his hand seeped into your skin, your heart fluttered, the heat in your face creeping down your neck and into your chest. Hanzo’s own cheeks gained some color, pink creeping into his face as his eyes locked with yours before darting away for a brief second. The dragons beneath his skin purred happily, rejoicing the touch of their long lost mate. You kept talking, both of you acutely aware that you hadn’t let go of his hand.

“I won’t waste my breath yelling at you”, you said softly, a quiet breathy laugh tumbling from your lips. “I did enough of that when Genji first told me. What I will say…is I am sorry that it came to that and that…you were alone. That you had to deal with so much on your own…that you did not know your brother was alive.”

Your hand tightened on his hand incrementally as your eyes dropped again, remorse pinching your brow and your lips twitching downward. What befell the Shimada clan in the months after Genji’s supposed death and your ‘disappearance’ rippled across the Japanese underworld. Hanzo Shimada either fled from his own family or was forcibly deposed; the elders of the clan trying to twist the story into one of a ‘crazed familial killer’ finally losing his grip on the reality of the situation and being removed or leaving before he could cause his family further shame.

However, being a Takahashi and an ally of the Shimada’s made you privy to certain knowledge. After Genji had been cut down, it was presumed that the head of the clan had finally taken care of the troublesome Sparrow and the Shimada’s would finally be able to focus on their ascent to the top without shame. However, grief made Hanzo erratic, unpredictable. In one fell swoop he had lost his best friends, his brother and his lover. He had no confidants, anyone he could trust; left only with the persistent thoughts that he was a monster driven to murder by people who hadn’t even shed a tear at the wake. After what her father had only described as a tumultuous exchanging of power, Hanzo had disappeared from Hanamura and the Shimada faction was disassembled precisely and viciously by ‘unknown assailants’.

Your thumb massaged the back of his hand with small circles as the past played through your head lifting your eyes to his once more.

“My father pulled some string to get him out of the country”, you answered softly, knowing there were questions Genji couldn’t answer himself. “Doctor Hye Jin Park helped up stabilize him and move him into Korea, then she reached out to a certain blonde Swiss woman who she felt could better assist him with long-term recovery and prosthetics…From there…it gets a little murky on our sides. We don’t know if Doctor Ziegler revealed who he was or if Overwatch somehow found out his identity but Genji , as I’m sure you’ve been told, ended up as a Blackwatch agent….during that time I barely heard from your brother… right before Overwatch collapsed through, it seemed it finally got away. He reached out to us but he was…different. Honestly without Master Zenyatta, I have no idea where he would be…but I’m sure you know all about that.”

A small coy smile tugged at your lips, the tidbits of information Genji had been feeding you making you smile. After their reunion in Hanamura, Genji and Zenyatta had taken it upon themselves to both give the man his space and follow him wherever he went. If Hanzo was taking a contract to disassemble a trafficking ring in Beijing, Zenyatta and Genji were there to attend a peace summit between Omnics and humans of the region. If something went amiss with a mission in Lagos, he suddenly found himself assisted by a ‘cyborg ninja’. Wherever he went, they went until Hanzo finally broke and confronted the pair. From there the archer joined them on their travels; reconciling, relearning and forgiving one another for their torrid past. It was a long time coming finally the brothers had found the peace they truly deserved. Still, Hanzo did not think it fair nor right of him to have you pulled back into the chaos that was his life.

Genji spoke of you candidly, sharing how your father had retired and funded the wanderlust you had never truly satiated, still visiting home frequently, however. He’d show Hanzo pictures of you as you traveled the world, occasionally the selfies including Zenyatta or Genji or both, Hanzo recognizing them as times the two had tried to convince him to meet with you and failed. Still, Genji did as any younger brother did pest, he persisted and nagged and nagged until he resorted to cheap tricks to get the two of you in the same room at the same time. And while it was not fully ethical, you were more than happy that it had worked. You had missed Hanzo something fiercely. Your heart had belonged to one another since you were children, tied together not only by intense emotional bonds but spiritual ones. His dragons had cried for you and you had felt their longing, the celestial beasts howls for reconciliation growing louder once he had found peace with his brother.

“Hanzo”, you started, your gentle massaging of his hand pausing as emotion returned to your voice, making your tone heavy and thick. Your eyes shone with tears as you stared at the man, sincerity obvious in your gaze.  “I forgive you…and I apologize.”

“There is nothing you need to apologize for”, Hanzo quickly countered, his hand turning and carefully cupping yours. “You have done nothing wrong, my flower…it is I who is truly sorry. I know nothing I do can atone for how I have hurt you–”

“Hanzo no”, you interrupted, shaking your head and smiling, tears rolling down your cheeks as his chosen nickname for you poured over your ears. “No, none of that. I forgive you okay?….I have missed you.”

“And I you”, he responded, voice genuine as he squeezed your hand tighter. He blinked a bit in surprise as you pulled your hand from his before lasing your fingers together, a shy, happy blush creeping onto your cheeks. Your hearts thrummed together, his free hand reaching out and cupping your cheek, pushing the tears on your face away before awarding you with a small smile of his own. You nuzzled into his touch, a few more tears escaping, Hanzo brushing them away and staring at you with unadulterated adoration. “You are even more beautiful than I remember.”

“And you are even more silver-tongued than I remember”, you teased softly before covering the hand on your cheek with your own. “Thank you for coming back to me, my dragon.”

“Thank you for allowing me back.”


	13. Can't Help Falling in Love (poly!RoadratxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I request a poly Roadrat wedding short story with a female s/o please?

As soon as you heard the first few chords of your song, you felt a lump form in your throat, your eyes burning with unshed tears. A wide, shaky smile grew on your lips, as a few tears slipped down your cheek, you taking your first steps down the aisle. You were glad the veil was over your face and Mercy had used waterproof makeup. Reinhardt gently patted your hand that looked ridiculously small in the crux of his elbow.

_‘Wise men say, only fools rush in…’_

Everything about your wedding was unconventional, but you really couldn’t have asked for anything else. Your cream colored silk dress was short and A-line, the super fluffy skirt stopping right at your knees, a matching silk bolero jacket covering your shoulders. Mercy had done your makeup; dark pink lips, sharp eyeliner, and sweet pink blush while Mei had curled your hair into waves that fell around your shoulders and back. Mako had given you the old and blue, a sapphire and diamond tennis bracelet he had gotten in one of his first heists. Jamie had the borrowed and new, your waltz length veil attached to a beautiful diamond and pearl hair clip. You had foregone heels and instead wore a pair of bright pink Chuck Taylors.

_‘But I can’t help falling in love with you…’_

All of your outfits were a bit atypical. Junkrat had decided to actually dress it up today, of course with his own twist. He had ripped the sleeves off of his black dress shirt and the right black pants leg was also missing from the knee down, his red suspenders covered in his favorite smiley face patches. His body had been cleaned of all dirt and soot, his hair gelled and coifed. Roadhog had gone all out by dressing in a perfectly tailored three-piece suit; black jacket and pants, accented by a deep green vest, a lovely black tie and a crisp white shirt. He wore no mask, his white hair half up in a ponytail, the rest grazing his shoulders. Even his beard was neatly groomed. Both had chosen to wear their boots although Mako had foregone the ones with spikes, preferring to instead wear super shined steel toed ones.

_‘Shall I stay, would it be a sin?’_

You spared a glance right, the bubble of happiness in your chest growing. The members of the freshly reformed Overwatch all had their eyes on you. Your eyes danced over the widely mixed group; Hana was recording the event with two tiny camera droids she controlled with her phone, Emily was hugging a grinning and crying Lena. Lucio and Genji both gave you a thumbs up, Ana smiling as she silently reminded you to walk with your shoulders back. Fresh tears filled your eyes as you gaze jumped from Satya to Fareeha to Angela and McCree then Torbjorn and his brood. You looked to the left, Junker members dressed to the nines and grinning at you. You had lost your blood family when you were young, but the fates had blessed you with two in their place. This room was filled with so much love, friends and family old and new here to celebrate all three of you. You hiccupped as you began to cry once more, a watery grin on your lips.

_‘If I can’t help help falling in love with you…’_

Reinhardt stopped at the first row of chairs at the end of the aisle. The giant German man looked like he might burst into tears at any moment as he turned to look down at you. He delicately grasped at the end of your veil, lifting slowly and carefully and placing the lace behind you. Hr hugged you gently, carefully as if he was afraid too tight a squeeze may break you.

“Thank you”, you whispered to the man as he gingerly held your hand and passed it to Mako’s.

_‘Like the river flows, surely to the sea…’_

You couldn’t stop the happy sob that bubbled from your lips as Mako squeezed your hand and stepped forward with you. A whirlwind of memories washed over you; joining the Junker gang, meeting the enforcer, breaking through that hard exterior to find the sweet, tender, loving soul that existed inside. You had found a lover, a protector, a confidant and best friend. A relaxed, unabashed smile was on his full lips, his canines accenting the look.

‘God, he looks so perfect. I love him.’

He gently brushed away the happy tears that wouldn’t stop, his soft, husky chuckle making the your stomach flutter with even more butterflies. He paused halfway between the first row and the glass lectern Jack Morrison stood behind. Jamie’s hands slipped around your right, melting as you looked at his giddy grin.

_‘Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…’_

You squeezed Jamie’s hand back, neither one of you able to hold back the happy, nervous giggles. Neither you nor Mako had expected to fall for the fidgety Junker, but life loved to give you little surprises. He was sweet and excitable, spontaneous and full of love and laughter. You remembered the first gift he had gotten for you, long before you even knew you loved him. A string of animal shaped scrap metal, since he saw how much you loved caring for whatever animals wandered into camp. He was always watching and observing even if he seemed scattered about it, always thinking about his loved ones and what he could do for them. He brought belly aching laughter into your life, never ending smiles and a voice that could shout out even the worst of your anxiety. He pressed a quick kiss to your temple, refusing to let your hand go. You mouthed I love you at him, giggling as a bashful blush burned across his face.

_‘Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you…’_

Jack began to officiate but you could barely hear him, your head constantly turning between the both of your lovers. Jamie was beginning to sniffle himself, Mako reaching over to push his tears away, ignoring the few that had managed to escape his own eyes. The three of you were in your own world, basking in the palatable happiness and love that radiated off of all of you. All you could think of was the future; waking up between your two husbands after long nights of cuddling and lovemaking. Celebrating their heists and taking care of them when they got sick. Eating meals under the stars in the middle of nowhere just basking in the glow of one another. Maybe even starting a family one day. You would grow old together while still blowing shit up and laughing at immature joke. Your shoulders began to shake as you began to cry again, pulling your intertwined hands to your lips and kissing the back of both of their hands.

_‘Like a river flows surely to the sea…’_

You all had written vows, short and sweet and barely able to finish them as the three of you smiled and laughed and cried all at once.   
“I Y/N”, you began, voice quivering as you tried to hold back a chuckle. “Being of mostly sound mind, take you both to be my lawfully wedded unlawful husbands. Even if Jamie blows the roof off of the house, again, or Mako rejects my idea of turning one of the storage facilities into an animal shelter again I swear that I will love the both of you until my dying breath and for eternity after. You’re my best friends, my lovers and my happiness. Thank you for coming into my life…”

“Oh luv”, Junkrat squeaked out, before more tears rolled down his face, making a dramatic sniff. “From the moment you lot entered my world, you filled it with color and life and energy like never before. Like a cupcake in a salad or a bomb inna present or… or a flower inna junkyard. You both are my flowers and I promise to love ya and be your dirt.”

“Pokarekare ana, Nga wai o Waiapu”, Mako started, his rumbling voice shaking as he shared the Maori line. “Whiti atu koe e hine, Marino ana e. The waves at Waiapu, were stormy and wild, calm they became, when you passed by. I love you both, thank you for calming this storm.”

_“Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be…’_

Jack handed each ring over very carefully; you holding Mako’s, Jamie holding yours and Mako hold Jamie’s. Your hand pressed hard against the back of your lips as Mako went first. He slipped Jamie’s ring onto his left ring finger, the simple gold band shining bright against his skin. Jamie stared down at his hand, opening and closing his hand slowly as if moving too fast would make the ring disappear. Biting down hard on his bottom lip, he swallowed his tears. He gingerly grasped your left hand, sliding your band down your finger. Jamie and Mako had worked together on this ring; Australian fire opal set in rose gold, with two small diamond set on either side. It felt like the butterflies in your stomach had exploded into a million more, warm happiness crashing over you like a tsunami. Your hands shook as you took Mako’s large hand in your own, sliding his band onto his finger and squeezing his hand tightly in your smaller ones.

_‘Take my hand, take my whole life too…’_

“I now pronounce you husband, husband and wife! You can now kiss!”

Jamison grabbed you around the waist, dipping you as he placed a hard kiss against your lips. He laughed against your lips, pulling you back up with him and spinning you into Mako’s arms. Mako bent slightly, your arms wrapping around his neck as he kissed you slow and soft. You barely registered when he broke away, smiling dazedly as Mako and Jamison sealed the deal with a kiss. Jamison held Mako’s face, deepening the kiss before breaking away with a mirthful laugh. They reached for your hands, both grabbing one as you turned to face your friends and family, Jack formally reintroducing you.

“May I introduce you to Mako, Jamison and Y/N Rutledge!”

_‘For I can’t help falling in love with you  
For I can’t help falling in love with you.’_


	14. Filling Out (Blackwatch!McCreexReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's say Jesse wasn't super hairy when he was younger, and his girl has been with him since he was in deadlock. How would she react to him gettin hairy?

“Oh my goodness Jesse what’re they feedin’ ya?”

You couldn’t help the astounded laughter that fell from your lips as you looked your not-so-lanky boyfriend up and down. The last time you had seen the man was around eight months back when he had been swept up during the bust by Overwatch, ‘recruited’ into the organization to repent for his crimes. Your only connection to the gang had been Jesse, and since you had no real membership you hadn’t been charged with any crimes. He had sent you messages to let you know how he was doing; the first few talking about how he’d be out soon, he’d run back to you and the both of you could go on the run together. The next few said he couldn’t talk about what he was doing but it wasn’t so bad, the people were nice and the work actually felt meaningful. You were happy for your boyfriend but you missed him desperately, something you had conveyed clearly to him in every message. So he had finally gotten permission to fly you out for his R & R.

Amused disbelief sat obvious on your features as you circled him. He looked good, real good. In Deadlock he had been lanky, constant activity combined with lack of proper meals not giving his body much to work with. But whatever Overwatch was feeding him had begun to have him fill out; he no longer was scrawny but had begun to get muscular. Your hand moved out and felt at his wider torso, jaw dropping as you felt the solid muscle beneath his shirt. Your hand dragged up, the first few buttons of his shirt undone and revealing the hairs that had grown in on his formerly bare chest. You scratched slightly at them, a quiet snort of incredulity bubbling up.

Taking a few steps back you giggled as you drank his appearance  in. He still had that damned stetson upon his head, a relic from before you and before Deadlock. His hair had grown longer and was just as unruly, your fingers practically itching to run through it. What really got you was how his jaw was covered in thin hairs, an actual soul patch grown beneath his lip.

“Guess ya finally got rid of that baby face”, you teased, reaching out and running your fingers over his jaw. He finally pulled you into a tight embrace, an amused giggle bubbling up as he kissed your forehead, your cheek and then your lips. Your nose scrunched up at the ticklish feeling of his facial hair against your skin, arms moving to wrap tight around his neck, shivering under his attention. As you broke apart, your fingers ran over the growing hairs at the back of his neck.   
  


“Ya like what ya see darlin’”, Jesse bantered right back, a cocky smirk settling onto his lips as he set you back down on the ground. You snorted softly in laughter, brow quirking up to match his playful, happy energy. The cocky smile melted into a pleasant, happy smile as he squeezed you tighter once more. “Missed you somethin’ awful sugar.”

“Missed you like the sun misses the moon”, you quipped back to him, standing on your tiptoes to press another kiss to his lips. Moving back to the flat of your feet you shook your head as you looked him up and down once more. “Yer lookin’ real good, Jess. Maybe it’s a good thing you got snatched up…but Jesse McCree, I swear, you ever disappear on me like that again I’ll tan your hide then knock you so hard you’ll see tomorrow today, ya got that?”

“I got it I got it sweetpea”, he answered simply, smiling affectionately at the well-intentioned threat. “Now, how bout I show ya how these fancy Europeans live?”

“I reckon that might be real nice.”


	15. Filled Out (Blackwatch!McCreexReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you please please do a short lil continuation to the reader that sees Jesse all filled out after being gone for awhile, where she's introduced to the hero's and they're like holy shit it's just female mccree? I'm from the south and I lowkey fucking love the way you wrote the reader in that lil story

“Jesse McCree”, you growled out under your breath, managing to keep a sweet smile on your lips as you walked past a group of people. “I love you but you ‘n me are gonna mix soon as we get back to the hotel.”

Jesse snickered softly under his breath, his hand on the small of your back as he led you further into Overwatch’s Swiss campus. When the two of you had woken up that morning, he had promised to take you somewhere fun and he assured you that you would enjoy it. What he had failed to mention, was that he intended to take you back to the Overwatch base, introduce you to his new family and then take you out on that promised date. Your hands carefully smoothed down the red plaid shirt you had stolen from Jesse’s bag and fashioned into a dress, tugging it down and thanking God that you had the foresight to wear jean shorts under the makeshift outfit. Grabbing at McCree’s shirt, you stopped the man as you lifted a leg, dusting off the toe of one of your cowboy boot. Straightening up, you shot him a venomous look that could kill a copperhead, huffing in agitation.

“My nana–God rest her soul– is rollin’ in her grave Jess”, you practically whined as he began to guide you again, his arm slipping around your shoulders gently. He was pointing things out about the main Overwatch campus but the complete disregard for manners and proper behavior distracted you, pausing again and stomping your booted foot lightly. “Bringin’ me here without a gift ta give ‘em! You know that ain’t right!”

  
“Yer a guest Y/N”, Jesse insisted as he turned into a building and then turned down another hallway. You could see he was beginning to become a bit exasperated by your harassment but you were mortified. Whether a new neighbor, new boss, or newborn, it was tradition to bring a small gift, usually food, to say thank you or welcome. “‘Sides, don’t think Ana woulda allowed ya to. She and Reeha been harassin’ me all week ta see ya and if ya came with a gift she’d feel mighty guilty for not gettin’ ya anything. Now, you ain’t trying to upset anyone now, are ya?”

“That ain’t fair Jess”, you sighed, the irritation pulled from your sails, hands snaking around Jesse’s waist gingerly. Respecting your elders was important…So you would concede this time and try and listen as he told you about various things about the base. Thus far, you had been enjoying Switzerland thoroughly.

The food was delicious, the people were kind, sightseeing was enjoyable and getting to see Jesse was the absolute best part. He had been the perfect travel guide and romantic boyfriend, and he had been telling you about all his new friends as carefully as he could. Parts of the Swiss campus were open to the public; a museum, cafe and memorial to those lost. But it appeared that Jesse was taking you deeper into the official buildings, his keycard coming out several times as he ushered you through certain doors.

“Alright now they’re just behind this door”, Jesse said, stopping in front of a door labelled ‘Lounge’. He stood in front of you for a moment, chuckling softly at the nervous look that crossed your face, and gently stroked your cheek. You nibbled on your bottom lip as he smoothed a hand over your hair and placed a hard kiss to your forehead, easing some of the nervousness away with his tender actions. “‘M sure they’ll love ya just as much as I do sweetpea.”

Lifting your hand, you fixed the Stetson on his head so it sat properly, running a hand over his cheek and raising onto your toes to give him a small kiss.

“Yer lucky yer a looker”, you teasingly warned as you released another slow breath and setting back on the flat of your feet. You slipped your hand into Jesse’s, lacing your fingers to his and squeezing tight, giving a small nod.

He placed his hand against the electronic keypad the door sliding open to reveal a room full of people. Jesse gave your hand a gentle squeeze before ushering you in and introducing you to everyone there. Everything became a whirlwind but you committed each name and face to memory,  not wanting to forget the people that had grown precious to Jesse. There were the Amaris, Ana and Fareeha, a sweet yet sharp older woman and her mischievous little girl who Jesse treated like a little sister. Reinhardt Wilhelm and Torbjorn Lindholm, a giant, affectionate man and a gruff yet sweet smaller man. Angela Ziegler someone around your and Jesse’s age, a sweet, soft-spoken blonde.  The Lacroixs, Amelie and Gerard, polite and sociable and obviously deeply in love. Liao Shen and Olivia Mirembe hung back, kind yet to themselves. You almost threw up when meeting Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes, literal heroes of the world who quickly dissolved into playful banter between one another before targeting Jesse and expressing surprise at having someone crazy enough to date him. Gabriel even called him ‘mijo’ a few times, flustering the cowboy and making him blush–much to your enjoyment. It even looked like they had set up a meal for all of you to share, much to both your and Jesse’s surprise. Settling at the tables, you looked around at everyone warmly.

“Well”, you started, gently patting Jesse’s head before swiping his hat from his head and setting it on the table next to him. He shot you a look but you shot him one right back that sent a course of laughter around the table before you turned to look around as you spoke. “Since I reckon Jesse ain’t said it, I just wanted to thank y’all for takin’ him in and turnin’ him around. He’s…he’s a real good guy and I can see that y’all really do care for ‘im. Even if he ain’t got the sense God gave a goose, it’s nice ta know that there are people that  _ **really**_ got his back. I can tell that y’all are really good people. If’n you have any trouble with him, I trust y’all ta set him straight and take of ‘im. So thank you, really from the bottom of my heart.”

“You are more than welc–”

“Woah she’s just like Jesse!”

“I know right, it’s like she’s a girl McCree!”

You blinked rapidly as you looked at a giggly Fareeha and Lena, slowly looking around the table as the rest of the table chimed in their agreements. A ruddy blush began to burn across your cheeks, rubbing the back of your neck lightly as you listened to them playfully try and imitate your and Jesse’s talking mannerism. Looking up at your boyfriend, he tried to keep the laugh down, earning a light good-natured elbow from you.

“There ain’t nothin’ wrong with the way we talk”, you exclaim, voice full of mirth and laughter as you joined them. Lifting your hand you gently wiped tears from your eyes as you nodded. Yeah, you could definitely trust them to take care of your love.


	16. Mis-Scented(ABOScion!HanzoxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YO sign me tf up for alpha Yakuza Hanzo like hell yes imagine just how dominate he would be 24/7 and imagine if reader comes back from a trip to the spa or something And one of the beauticians (Idk what they're called) was an alpha and bc reader got a massage (wearing just a towel might i add) the other alphas smell is soaked in her skin and Hanzo is NOT having it omg and just the thought of HIS omega/beta with an alpha that wasn't him makes his blood boil (bonus if reader did it intentionally)

“Han-zo”, you hummed each syllable sweetly, standing in the door of his office, a charmed grin resting on your lips. The Alpha didn’t look up from the holoscreen in front of him, his fingers dancing across the keyboard, brow knit in obvious frustration. Nibbling slightly on your bottom lip, your head tilted to the side as you took a half step forward and into the room. “My dearest, is everything alright?”

He still hadn’t responded as you moved further into the room, still focused on his work as you came up at his side. His suit jacket had been laid neatly over the back of his tall leather rolling chair, the sleeves of his navy button up rolled up to his elbow, revealing part of his twin dragon tattoo. His long hair was tied up, as it usually was when he ventured out, the graying at his temples a stark contrast to his cool raven locks. His fingers paused for a moment when your hand touched his shoulder, sighing regretfully as the back of your fingers lightly stroked his jawline. He eased into your touch, his deep brown eyes glancing your way before his hand captured yours, lightly tugging your hand to his lips. Purring low in your throat, you smiled as he kissed your palm then your fingertips, an apologetic glint in his eyes as he looked up at you.

“Beloved”, he began, your hand curling up slightly at the tone. He didn’t release your hand, turning it over and pressing his soft lips against your knuckles. Your smile fell, a pout replacing the expression that had once been on your face. “Something has come up. I will not be able to join you today.”

Your shoulders drooped, a quiet whine twisting up from your chest as disappointment set in heavy in you. Busy would be a grand understatement for how Hanzo had been for the last two weeks, the man working from dawn until after midnight, trying to smooth out a ‘shipment’ as he said. You were starved for attention from your Alpha, missing his touch, his presence, his thoughtfulness. It wasn’t that you wanted to interrupt his work, no far from it, but as an omega you craved him, your own psyche, body demanding his attentiveness. The spa day had been his idea, an apology and reward, for being so patient and tolerant despite the last few weeks of neglect. You knew the words you were about to say were petulant and bratty but you couldn’t help it, your stomach twisting with discontent.

“But you promised”, you whimpered softly, watching as his lips twitch downward slightly. He closed his eyes once more and regained his resolve, kissing your hand as he looked into your eyes once more. He was steeling himself against your voice, the natural persuasive tone of an omega tempting him yet not fully swaying the man.

“I know”, he said, pressing yet another kiss to your palm. “But you know I do not cancel without reason, my beloved. If I am able, I will join you for lunch. Try to enjoy yourself?”

The upward inflection at the end made your heart twist up, knowing he was regretful yet that doing nothing to quell the sulleness that tugged within you. He still wanted you to enjoy yourself, to have a good time, which you knew you would, but it just wouldn’t be the same without him.

“Fine”, you said, voice small, still pouting slightly as he tugged your hand in an indication for you to dip down.

You did as he silently asked, his hand releasing yours to cup your cheek lightly, placing a gentle kiss against your lips. You shivered, sighing softly into him as his fingers drifted downwards and grazed against the mark on the junction of your neck and shoulder. It was a gentle, supplicating touch that sent spirals of heat down your spine and into your chest. Pulling back, a war of emotions tugged at your face before a slight smile settled onto your lips, taking a few steps away from your mate. He graced you with one final smile before turning back to his computer, the smile turning back into a pout as you moved out of his office and house and towards the waiting car. As the omnic chalet closed the door and you began to pull from the historic Shimada estate, you crossed your legs slowly, a devilish thought brewing in your head. Sure it was immature, sure it was childish, but…it just might work to garner his full attention on you. Snickering softly, you leaned back into the leather seat of the holocar and chuckled softly, just hoping your plan worked.

* * *

 

Your body was relaxed, leaning back into the leather seat as the chalet pulled you towards the entrance of the main house. You had gotten the full body treatment, changed from a couples full package to just a singles. You had received a full body gold flake message that left your skin radiant, the keratin treatment leaving your hair soft, shiny and bone straight. You had received a facial, your brows had been plucked and your nails manicured and pedicured. It was absolutely delightful, but you knew it would have been infinitely better if Hanzo had joined you. Staring out the window of the car as it slowed in front of the main estate, your eyes lit up when you saw Hanzo, the man moving towards the car as it slowed to a stop. Forcing yourself to it up straight, you forced the mischief from your smile and focused on making it sweeter as Hanzo opened the door, offering you his hand. As you stepped out of the air conditioned car you could feel him stiffen, a knowing smile taking over your expression as he took a half step back.

“Hello my darling”, you purred to him, gently lifting your long skirt as you stepped out of the car, barely nipping out the squeak as he pulled you tight against his body. Those around you would believe the oyabun of the Shimada-gumi was pressing a gentle kiss against your jawline, a show of affection for his omega. But no, Hanzo was nosing your neck, a soft growl beginning to build in the back of his throat. His arm wrapped tightly around your waist as he stood up straight, twisting your head up to look up him and batting your eyelashes innocently. “Is something wrong Hanzo?”

You shivered at the possessive glare that he threw back at you, your smile turning sly as he pulled his gaze away as he began to lead you inside. His steps were brisk, pausing only to change from outdoor shoes to house slippers, his scent growing sharper with each step as he led and you followed. The scent of him permeated around you, the glands on his wrists bleeding the scent into your clothing, making your head swim with need for him. A soft sound of confusion left your mouth as he turned down one of the estate’s long hallways and moved towards the guest quarters, brow furrowing as he pulled you into the largest guest room. Just as the door slid shut, Hanzo stepped towards you, chest to chest, your mask of naivete chipping as his hands grabbed at your hips.

“Beloved”, he growled softly, his aura and the word dripping with dominance as he locked eyes with you. Your tongue darted out and licked at your bottom lip, feeling your heartbeat pick up as he pressed himself flush against you. He dipped his head down again, nuzzling against the side of your scent glands and giving your neck an admonishing nip. “Whose scent is this on my omega?”

He punctuated his statements with nibbles against your skin, your focus heady as the pure essence of Hanzo poured over you, making your body feel hot. A soft, breathy whine spilled from your lips as he pressed hard kisses to your neck and mark and shoulder, a surprised whine fumbling from your mouth as he nipped at your shoulder for your hesitation.

“Ay-Ayane w-was b-busy”, you stuttered out, earning a soft tut of reprimand at your stammer, his hands moving downward, pulling you tight against him once more. “S-so–Han!–nmmm…Ma-Manami d-did my massage instead!”

Each word was a struggle to get out, your body heat twisting and growing in your core as he continued his assault against your skin. He began to move with you, the man practically carrying you as he moved backwards.

“H-Hanzo wh-where are we going”, you questioned as he pulled his face away from your scent glands, eyes half-lidded and heavy with desire.

“I am going to bathe you of that—odor”, he stated simply, a chill of excitement spiralling up your spine. His attention, his touch, his scent, his care. You were absolutely giddy, biting down hard on your bottom lip to quiet the squeal that wanted to spill out.

“O-okay!”


	17. Back Off! (JunkratxReader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i feel like junkrat is protective by nature with just about everything, especially his s/o. what sould happen if he felt threatened that someone would try to steal them away from him?

“I’ll get us another drink”, you hummed happily, grinning as you pushed yourself away from the table. **  
**

“Alright darl”, Junkrat practically sung, leaning over and pressing a hard kiss to the side of your head. You giggled, wiggling as he began to litter softer, smaller kisses to your cheek before you stood up, his hand rubbing your back lightly. “Get anythin’ ya want sweets! Everythings going on Hog’s tab!”

Your brow shot up curiously, looking to the large bodyguard, receiving a slight shrug and a snorted grunt. That was as much confirmation as you were probably going to get, eyes lighting up giddily. Junkrat tittered maniacally, your own giggle twinkling as you skipped away from the men to get a refill on all of your drinks. The watering hole you had stopped in rested close enough to ‘civilized’ society that you didn’t have to worry about all the liquor being irradiated, and  the establishment was surprisingly clean, not new or shiny but comfortable. It was still packed full of the same types of people you’d expect in the middle of the Outback, but even then you didn’t expect things to go too awry . You knew how to handle yourself fairly well, plus you had come in flanked by the infamous Enforcer and his infamous demolitionist employer. That should afford you protection enough.

Sauntering up to the counter, you bounced on the balls of your feet while you waited for the barkeep to notice you. When you did, you quickly placed an order for the same three drinks you had gotten before; a dark stout in a ridiculously large mug for Mako, a strong hard cider for Junkrat and a bubbly lemonade-vodka blend for you. You continued bouncing as you waited for the old man behind the bar, leaning your elbows into the bar and humming a nondescript tune under your breath, not noticing the two other Junkers that stumbled up behind you.

“Wouldya look at the ass on that one. Real nice, ain’t it mate?”

“Fuck yeah, nice ‘n tight, yeah?”

A shiver rolled down your spine, their voices close and purposefully loud and thrown in your direction. You glanced to the side, revulsion making your stomach flip as the one nearest to you caught your eye and winked. Your nose wrinkled, head turning to the side as you exaggerated your movement to show your lack of interest. Your amused bouncing had stopped, arms crossing over your chest, tapping your foot slightly. The bar tender’s back was to you as he worked through your order, Hog’s and Jamie’s drinks already on a small tray, yours being shaken in some kind of silver tin.

“Ohhh lookit, she’s a fuckin’ prude.”

“Little bitch just needs some right dick and I’m sure she’s be purring nice and sweet for us.”

You resisted the urge to shout the vitriolic statements that rolled on the back of your tongue, not wanting to start a bar fight, just wanting to get your drinks and spend time with your boyfriend and his best friend. But that didn’t mean you had to just stand there and take everything.

“Fuck off”, you huffed out, eyes lighting up as the bartender set your drink on the tray and turned with it, lightly placing it in front of you. Finally you could get out of here. Grabbing the edges of the platter, you smiled appreciatively at the bartender. “Thanks!”

Turning with the drinks you almost stumbled backwards, careful not to spill the beverages you held in front of you. The two taller, drunk men stood mere inches from you, blocking off your path back to the table. You tried to peek around them but they shifted, dipping their faces closer to yours and pushing you a step back.

“Eyy missy, you ignorin’ us?”

“Yes I have to get back to my boyfriend”, you huffed out, fixing them with an irritated glare. “Now move. Please.”

The ‘please’ was to appeal to some kind of decency the two men had but it only earned you a sneer. The greasier of the pair leaned even closer towards you, his hand lifting to grab at your face, your eyes going round as you were unable to move.

“Now c’mon y–oy!”

“The lady said hands off.”

The man leaning towards you was suddenly thrown back, landing hard on his ass, Jamison standing over him. There was venom in his bright orange-yellow eyes, your Junker growling menacingly as he stepped over the felled man and put himself between the harassers and you. His hand stroked at your face briefly, the deadly serious anger in his face flickering to worry as he looked you up and down. A silent question of if you were okay was met with a half nod of the head, a relieved smile settling onto your lips.

“Hey! Fuck off cunt!”

You watched the look of absolute malice slip back onto Junkrat’s face, his metal hand lightly stroking your cheek before he turned back around. He rolled his shoulders, standing to his full height, fists clenched at his side. Gone was the nervous, bouncing energy Junkrat normally embodied, taking a backseat to the fiercely protective, possessive nature the man had. What was Junkrat’s was Junkrat’s, he didn’t like sharing and he didn’t like people that threatened what was his. He was used to having so little so when he got his hands on something that he wanted, truly wanted, he was not going to let it go for any amount of money in the world. It made you feel safe, irreplaceable, chasing away any doubt that he truly wanted and loved you. You were his greatest ‘treasure’ and he wouldn’t let some garbage make you feel unsafe.

“Now you whackers, you either fuck right off or I’ll shove one of me bombs up yer ass and we’ll see how much ya fucking talk when yer entrails are painting the walls.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in following the author, please follow https://reapers-carino.tumblr.com/


End file.
